Open Your Eyes
by phineas81707
Summary: In Skyloft, all that has ever been known are the boundaries of their world. The land below the clouds, if such a place exists, is unknown. So when the resident blind girl gets dragged beneath the clouds, our knight must dive down and follow her. He's Skyloft's most courageous man... or is he?
1. Winged Ceremony

_This is a tale that you humans have passed down through uncounted generations…_

 _It tells of a war of unmatched scale and ferocity, the likes of which would never be seen again. One dark, fateful day, the earth cracked wide and malevolent forces rushed forth from the fissure. They mounted a brutal assault upon the surface people, driving the land into deep despair… They burnt forests to ash, choked the land's sweet springs, and murdered without hesitation._

 _They did all this in their lust to take the ultimate power protected by Her Grace, the goddess. The power she guarded was without equal. Handed down by gods of old, this power gave its holder the means to make any desire a reality. Such was the might of the ultimate power that the old ones placed it in the care of the goddess._

 _To prevent this great power from falling into the hands of the evil swarming the lands, the goddess gathered the surviving humans on an outcropping of earth. She sent it skyward, beyond the reach of the demonic hordes. Beyond even the clouds. With the humans safe, the goddess joined forces with the land dwellers and fought the evil forces, sealing them away. At last, peace was restored to the surface._

 _This is a tale that you humans have told for many ages, generation to generation… But there are other legends, long hidden away from memory, that are intertwined with this tale. Now, a new legend bound to this great story stands ready to be revealed. A legend that will be forged by your own hand._

* * *

A young girl stood on the pedestal before the Statue of the Goddess. She was playing an elegant harp, singing softly to herself. Her notes echoed far and wide, summoning to her side a large, blue bird called a Loftwing. The Loftwing gave a gentle chirp, pointing out his presence to the girl.

"Hello, Azure. You know what to do with this…" the girl said, holding out an envelope. Azure the Loftwing snapped the letter into his large beak, and flew away with it. Like his mistress said, he knew what to do with it.

He pushed his face into a building not too far from the Goddess Statue, and spat out the envelope. The resident of the room Azure chose sat bolt upright, panting heavily. He rubbed some sweat from his forehead, and looked at the letter. It had fallen right beside the book he had been reading before he fell asleep. He scooped it up.

"Thanks, Azure," he said. He was still thinking back to his nightmare… or was it a premonition? It is time to awaken… he put the matter to the back of his mind, and hoped that the voice in his dream meant that literally. He opened the letter, and as he expected, it was merely a handprint. He placed his own palm to it, and felt the letters contents appear in his mind.

 _Hey, sleepyhead. I know you just got into that new book you found, so I'm guessing this letter will be your alarm clock today. Well, rise and shine, Link! Today's the Wing Ceremony, and you promised to meet me before it starts, remember? Try not to keep me waiting._

 _-Your friend, Zelda._

Link smiled. Even in the shallow imitation of writing Zelda was limited to, she was always a perky little ray of sunshine. It was always nice to know that. He picked up his book, put it to one side, and walked out of his room. He emerged from the building, and walked out into Skyloft. He set out on a small jog to reach Zelda. He expected to find her at the Goddess Statue.

* * *

Sure enough, Zelda was standing right there. She was playing her harp, and Link allowed her to continue.

"Oh youth, guided by the servant of the goddess… Unite earth and sky… Bring light to the land…" Zelda sung. The Ballad of the Goddess was always her favourite. Zelda stopped, and noticed something. She turned around for a little, before finally settling on facing Link's direction.

"Good morning, Link!" Zelda said. "Glad to see Azure got you up."

"A few more moments, and I'd have gotten up myself. I had a really bad dream…" Link said.

"…Poor boy," Zelda said softly. "But look at this harp! And this outfit! They're mine to use in the ceremony, since I'll be playing the role of the goddess!"

"Wow…" Link softly remarked. The harp was definitely beautiful, but Link didn't have much to say about the outfit. He was willing to say it was because he found Zelda cute no matter what she wore.

"This harp… it's almost an exact replica of the one that's in the legend!" Link commented. The harp in question had a picture in Link's book, so Link recognised the shape almost immediately.

"It sounds amazing to see! And it's just as beautiful to listen to!" Zelda said.

"I heard. It was amazing," Link said.

"I'm going to make a great goddess today!" Zelda said. Link smiled, and hugged Zelda. He loved her can-do attitude, despite her one flaw.

"Ah, there you are, Zelda. Are you feeling confident for today's ceremony?" the deep voice of Gaepora, Zelda's father, echoed from behind Link. Both Link and Zelda jumped.

"Hello, Father!" Zelda said, looking around wildly. Link grabbed her face, and gently guided it so that she was facing Gaepora. Zelda nodded gratefully.

"Oh, and you're here too, Link. Outstanding…" Gaepora remarked, smiling at Link. "It's encouraging to see you take part in today's ceremony, especially for Zelda's sake."

"Of course, Gaepora," Link said.

"I've told you a million times, Gaepora doesn't suit you. Call me Father. And might I remind you, if you win today's ceremonial race, you'll get to participate in the post-race ritual with Zelda, so give it your best shot out there in the skies," Gaepora said.

"Gaepora, I've told you a million times, I'm not ready to call you Father," Link said.

"Link, do you feel confident in flying?" Zelda asked, turning her head. "All of the other boys say you glide around really lazily when you fly!"

"Calm down, Zelda. You mustn't take everything other people tell you about your surroundings to heart. Ideally, you should believe in your own eyes, but… unless either Link or myself says something, question it," Gaepora said.

"But she got it right this time. I spend more time bonding with Malon than I do mastering speed and all of that other acrobatic stuff…" Link admitted.

"…I admire your angle, Link, but Zelda does have a point. The Wing Ceremony tests rider skill as well as bonding with your Loftwing. Victory will not come easily, especially with all of the other boys focusing on speed," Gaepora said. "While your connection with your Loftwing is the closest I have ever seen, Zelda may be wise in suggesting practice."

"Yeah… It was a great moment, meeting Malon under the Statue of the Goddess… but I guess I have been more focused on being her friend than flying her. She'd enjoy getting that chance to spread her wings," Link said.

"I felt that joy when you first met Malon, too. I'm sure you'll win!" Zelda said. "Just refresh yourself on flight…" She looked downwards. Link gave Zelda a comforting hug, before turning around to head to the flight platform nearby.

"Wait a moment…" Link said, looking around.

"Link, what's wrong?" Zelda asked. Link closed his eyes, and let out a six-note whistle. He waited a few moments, but nothing happened.

"Oh no…" Gaepora said.

"Link, now's not the time for this! Jump!" Zelda said, nudging Link to where she knew the platform was.

"Zelda, I can't! Malon's missing!" Link said. Zelda recoiled in shock, and began to lose her footing. Link grabbed her waist, but the both of them fell from Skyloft. Zelda realised the situation they were in, and gave her own whistle: the first few notes of the Ballad of the Goddess. Azure shot like a bullet, and grabbed both Link and Zelda from the sky. Azure went up, and returned to the jumping platform.

"Azure, are you all right?" Zelda asked, feeling Link up and down.

"Looks all right… but could you stop touching me AH! Zelda, enough!" Link said. Zelda stepped back, realising her error. Link quickly checked Azure.

"Good condition…" Link said.

"But the same cannot be said about Malon…" Gaepora remarked. Link nodded. Malon would never ignore his whistle. And the familiar pattern of Malon's readings were nowhere to be found.

"I'm sorry about not listening… I really should be more careful," Zelda said.

"Don't beat yourself up about it. You wait here… I'll go find Malon. It'll be easier if I do it myself," Link said. Zelda nodded. Link kissed her on the cheek, and bolted down Skyloft.

"…Find her, Link," Zelda said softly. The sound of bells echoed up Skyloft.

"Ah, the ceremony is on the cusp of beginning! Zelda, wait here. I shall discuss the matter of Link and Malon to Instructor Horwell," Gaepora said, running down to Skyloft himself.

* * *

Link ran through Skyloft, taking the time to scoop up a sword along the way, with the promise to not use it unless necessary. The blade was actually pretty sharp, which he took as a precaution. When he had continued running, he encountered three familiar shapes.

"You know, Groose, that sure was a pain, what with all the scratching and pecking," one shape said. Link always struggled with distinguishing the two lesser figures. But the leader of the group was easily distinguished.

"Course it was. You thought a big Crimson Loftwing like that was gonna go down without a fight? But we got him, and I don't care how tough those birds are supposed to be. He's not getting out of that pen anytime soon, boys," Groose, one of the other up-and-coming knights alongside Link, boasted. He turned around, to see Link standing over him, his arms crossed.

"Whoa! Just how long have you been standing there?" Groose asked.

"Long enough, Groose. We need to talk," Link said.

"What about? Oh right… the race! I can see it in those dopey eyes of yours. You're begging me to let you win the race. Aren't you. Aren't ya?" Groose asked, as he began to circle Link.

"I would never stoop that low, Groose," Link growled. "Unlike somebody…"

"Yeah, yeah… you're just desperate to get some alone time with Zelda on the Statue of the Goddess at the end of the ceremony. Well, I've got a news flash for you: Groose don't do charity for wimps! My advice? Work hard, and wish with all of your heart. You might even achieve second!" Groose said. "Say… wait a minute. Where is that pile of red feathers you call a bird? Do you think its tiny brain got confused and lost?"

"Groose, you know full well I know full well that you know exactly what happened to Malon. Give me directions, buddy," Link said.

"I have no idea what you're talking about… you know, we're all getting tired of how you never let up on the fact you and Zelda go way back," Groose said.

"Don't you rope Zelda into this! She doesn't care about you, and your incessant preening. You do realise she doesn't care about appearance?" Link asked.

"He's got a point, you know," one of Groose's cronies pointed out. "I mean, she can't even _see_."

"She values my friendship more than your showboating, Groose. Why do you think, of all the things she's told me she can see, it is me?" Link asked.

"Big deal. It doesn't change the fact you float through life with your nose firmly pointed away from Skyloft, or occasionally, within some musty old book. Wake up, straighten up, and grow a backbone!" Groose said. "You are dragging our academy through the mud!"

"And just what do you mean by that, Groose?" Zelda asked, staring determinedly five metres to the left of Groose.

"Zelda… uh…" Groose started nervously. Zelda began marching forward and, with Link's guidance, was staring directly into Groose's face, her milky blue eyes boring into Groose the way only a blind person could.

"Don't even try to hide it from me. My eyes may not work, but you can't hide from me! Link is a student at the academy, like all of us are. Why do you insist on kicking him around so much?" Zelda said.

"…I suppose…" Groose said.

"Suppose? Suppose what?" Zelda asked. Groose began breathing heavily.

"Suppose nothing, you white-eyed wench!" Groose said, turning on his heel and leaving.

"I don't think he's figured out what being blind means…" Link muttered. Groose and his cronies jumped off Skyloft, and flew away on their Loftwings.

"Those three had something to do with Malon's disappearance…" Link said. Zelda gasped.

"I'll tell Father immediately! Which way to the academy?" Zelda said.

"Don't worry, Zelda. I'll find him… you just focus on making sure you're ready for the Wing Ceremony," Link said. Zelda nodded, and, with a brief redirection from Link, ran back to the academy to grab some help from whoever she could find.

Link ran through Skyloft, and reached a small, out of the way cave that he knew Groose liked to use. He passed through it, and found a cavern where Malon was squealing. He cut off the boards covering the cave, and Malon slowly walked out. She spread her plumage, and Link began stroking her. Malon soared into the sky, flying happily. Link smiled, and jumped down towards the clouds. He whistled, and Malon scooped him up. With nary a thought for what lay beneath the clouds, he soared high into the sky, and returned to the beginning of the Wing Ceremony.

* * *

"There you are, Link! We've been waiting ages for your sorry butt!" Groose called out. He started mumbling under his breath, a mumble Link didn't hear. Zelda, who was much closer and could hear better, did hear him, and waved around in Groose's general direction.

"Whoa… I didn't mean whatever it was you thought I meant, Zelda! Just look for me in the race!" Groose said.

"She can't see you, Groose," Link said, rolling his eyes.

"Ahem… so have our participants gathered?" Instructor Horwell asked. Link, Groose, and Groose's two cronies Cawlin and Stritch nodded.

"At last, we are ready to begin the Wing Ceremony. I was worried when I heard Link's Loftwing disappeared, but that no longer appears to be a concern," Instructor Orwan said. "Now that we are ready, I will now explain the rules for today's competition. I have attached a small statuette to this bird, who I will then release to the skies. On my signal, you will take to the skies, and attempt to catch the statuette. The boy who claims it will be declared the winner of this ceremony, and take one step closer to knighthood. He will also receive a gift from this year's goddess. Since this is our 25th anniversary, the gift shall also be bestowed atop the Statue of the Goddess. I am told that the young goddess has created the gift herself. This year's goddess will be our own Zelda. Any questions?"

All four participants shook their heads.

"Then let's see your finest flying," Orwan said, attaching the statuette to a golden Loftwing, and sending her into the sky. The four participants took their positions.

"Let's have a nice, clean race… now!" Orwan said. The four participants jumped, and whistled their own tunes. The four birds raced to the golden Loftwing, with Link reaching out first.

"Oi! This is my day for glory!" Groose said. He threw an egg in Link's direction, which Link dodged, and grabbed the statuette. Some egg splattered onto Malon's wing, and the participants turned back to Skyloft. Zelda ran forward to them, running too far and falling from Skyloft. Link dived and caught her.

"Whoops… gotta be more careful!" Zelda said, taking her own seat on Malon. She smiled, and leaned towards Link.

"But we'd better get on with the ceremony…" Zelda said.

"Of course, Zelda," Link said. He gave a light touch to Malon, and she figured out what to do instantly. She looped around to drop the two on the Goddess Statue, before turning back to where the instructors were.

"Link, hand me the Bird Statuette. I must offer it to the goddess. …And also point me in the right direction," Zelda said. Link gave her the Statuette, and guided her hands so that she'd put the statue in the right place. She pulled out her harp, and played the first few bars of the Ballad of the Goddess. She turned to face Link, and Link bowed.

"Great goddess, guiding light and protector of our people, grant us your blessing and mercy as I act in your stead during this ceremony," Zelda said. "Valiant youth who grasped victory at the celebration of the bird folk… in accordance with the old ways… I now bestow the blessings of the goddess upon you." Zelda reached around her, and grabbed the item she crafted with love and care.

"The blessings of the goddess drift down from the heavens aloft a sail, which I now pass on to you," Zelda said. Link spun around, and held up the sailcloth proudly.

"Quit goofing around… this is sacred, remember?" Zelda said shyly. "You know, they say that the goddess gave her sailcloth to her chosen hero long ago… Of course, that one isn't the same. I made it myself, and I'm proud of that fact. I'm glad you're the one to receive it…"

"I shall make you proud, my divine sweetheart…" Link said. Zelda curtsied.

"Now it's time to finish this ritual… You do know what happens now, right?" she asked, approaching closer to Link. She got close to Link, and nudged him. Link recoiled in surprise, and slipped. He tumbled from the Goddess Statue. He looked at the sailcloth, before opening it up, and landing safely on the ground. Zelda floated down on Azure's back.

"That was perfect, Link!" Zelda said, bounding up, and knocking him over again. This time, she hugged him tightly. Malon came floating down, nudging herself into Azure. The yolk on her wing had been cleaned.

"You know, Link… seeing as how you won today… and with the nice weather…" Zelda said softly. Link held her softly, and Zelda took a deep breath.

"Would you like to, you know, fly around the clouds? Together?" Zelda asked.

"Of course I would, Zelda," Link said. Malon and Azure stepped over almost immediately, and snapped them onto their backs. They shot into the sky, and began a gentle flight.

"Today was amazing. Watching you win the race and perform that ritual… I'll always remember this," Zelda said idly.

"It really was a wonderful occurrence…" Link said.

"Link… there's something I've really wanted to talk about…" Zelda said. Before she could continue, a burst of light shone out, distracting both. A large, dirty tornado appeared from the clouds, catching both Loftwings. Zelda looked around in fear for Link, but she was torn from Azure, and pulled into the tornado. Link shot forth to try and catch her, but he was knocked from side to side. He lost consciousness, and hoped he could pull out of this.

* * *

*Link?* _a voice asked. Link looked around. All he could see was black. He couldn't even tell which way was up. He looked around, and realised his previous hypothesis was incorrect: there was a purple spot with a figure inside it._

*I am waiting for you,* _the figure said._ *The time has come for you to awaken. You are vital to a mission of great importance.*

 _Link looked around some more. He heard the sound of Zelda in pain and fear._

Link sat bolt upright. He looked around: he was in his own room.

"Ah, you're awake. We found you unconscious, underneath Azure's wing. We feared the worst…" Gaepora said.

"Zelda? Malon?" Link asked, looking around in fear.

"No sign of either. You seem to be well, but you should try to avoid being too engaged," Gaepora said. "But do you know where one might find them?"

"Not a clue, Gaepora. I wish I knew…" Link said. "All I saw was a brown tornado."

"A brown tornado? No ordinary storm…" Gaepora admitted. Link turned, and went to stand up.

"Do not push yourself! …Did anything seem odd about Zelda today?" Gaepora asked.

"No more odd than usual… though she did seem to be about to tell me something important…" Link said. Gaepora nodded.

"I think I might know what that would be," Gaepora said. "But she's been talking to me about the surface. It would seem… that perhaps there is something greater than I can comprehend at play."

"I will keep one ear open. Any texts that talk about the surface would be appreciated," Link said.

"Good spirit. But for now, get some rest. We'll think more about this in the morning, when we can have an easier time searching." Gaepora left the room. Link mulled it over, before hearing a very synthetic voice. He left into the hall, and noticed the earlier figure. Link started to follow her around Skyloft.

The figure led Link into the Goddess Statue, through a passage that was freshly opened. Link noticed a beautiful sword in the stone, which burst to summon the figure.

 _*The one chosen by my creator. I have been waiting for you. You will play a role in a great destiny. According to your customs, I should provide my personal designation. I am to be known as Fi,*_ the figure said.

"Nice to meet you, Fi. My name is Link," Link said, holding out his hand.

 _*…The correct response to your action is to shake your hand? Permit me to do so,*_ Fi said, floating up to Link, and shaking the offered hand.

 _*I was created for a single purpose, long before the recorded memory of your people. I must aid you in fulfilling the great destiny that is your burden to carry,*_ Fi said. She floated to one side.

 _*Come, Link. You must take up this sword. As the one chosen by my creator, it is your destiny,*_ Fi said. Link stepped forward uncertainly.

 _*The strange dreams troubling your resting period. My appearance of no warning. Uncertainty that surrounds the fate of the other. Under these circumstances, logic would dictate that you would exhibit some apprehension. I shall attempt to minimise your apprehension levels by sharing information. My projections indicate that this information has a high probability of altering your current emotional state,*_ Fi said.

"Whoa…" Link said.

 _*The one you seek, Zelda, is still alive,*_ Fi said. Link gasped in shock.

"She is?" Link asked.

 _*Zelda… She is also a chosen one fated to be part of the mission you will embark on. Should you desire to locate her, I recommend you take up this sword before you begin your search. Are you presently invigorated?*_ Fi asked. Link grabbed the blades hilt.

 _*More persuasion will not be required. Draw this sword, and raise it skyward,*_ Fi said. Link stepped forward, grabbed the blade, and held it so it pointed to the heavens. The Goddess Sword was now his to wield. With the shining light, Link heard the familiar wingbeats of Malon. He turned around, but didn't see his Loftwing. He saw something red in the corner of his eye. He gasped, as he saw a red wing, the exact plumage of Malon. But the base of the wing led…

 _*Recognition complete, Master. Link… the Crimson Glider, bearer of the sword of the great goddess Hylia. Your legend will echo through the ages!*_ Fi said.

"Link!" a deep voice called out. Link turned. Headmaster Gaepora stood there, looking between Link, Fi, and Link's newfound plumage.

"Gaepora!" Link said.

"I've had my suspicions, but I wasn't sure if they were correct… But here we stand in the Chamber of the Sword, the place where it was foretold that the youth of legend would one day appear. It is said that this place was left to our people by the goddess herself…" Gaepora said. "The knowledge of this room's existence is a secret passed down only to select few, along with the words 'When the light of the goddess's sword shines bright, the great apocalypse will wake from its long slumber. Do not fear, for it is then that my winged youth, guided by my hand, shall reveal himself in a place most sacred. Crimson plumage will mark this messenger from the heavens…'"

"I… I have wings?" Link asked, genuinely astounded. He felt the bases of the wings. They led to the ridges of his back, all right. It wasn't Malon tied to his back.

"The events that transpired today were indicated to me… this sword has begun to give a faint, otherworldly light. At first, I thought I was seeing things. I never dreamed that the prophecy would come to pass in my lifetime, that the winged messenger of the goddess would appear before me… These words are coming true before my very eyes!" Gaepora said. "The youth will be guided by one born of the blade - one who is also youthful in likeness yet wise with knowledge immeasurable…"

 _*Oral tradition? One of the least reliable methods of information retention and transmission. It appears that critical sections of passage have been lost to the generations. I at least commend you for remembering the part about the crimson plumage._

 _*The youth who draws forth the guiding sword shall be known as the goddess's chosen hero, and it is he who possesses an unbreakable spirit. He shall be burdened with the task of abolishing the shadow of apocalypse from the land. Such is his destiny. With the spirit of the blade at his side, he shall soar over the clouds and plummet below. United with the spirit maiden, he shall bring forth a piercing light that resurrects the land,*_ Fi said.

"Zelda…" Link said in realisation.

 _*Yes. Master, you must embark on a great journey beneath the clouds to the vast realm of the surface. It is only through this journey that you can fulfil the mission set before you by my creator, the goddess. It is also the only method available for you to reunite with the spirit maiden, honourable Zelda,*_ Fi said.

"Link… this will be no easy task! The world below is a forsaken place, and just to reach it, you must pierce the clouds below… No one has done this in living memory!" Gaepora said. Link turned to him, determined.

"No one has ever flown without a Loftwing," Link said. Fi clasped the wisps of arms she had, and created a small tablet with her hands.

 _*This tablet will illuminate a path through the clouds to the land below. Take it, and place it within the altar behind me,*_ Fi said. Link spun around, and held up the Emerald Tablet.

 _*You must first perform a Skyward Strike on the altar behind me. Hold up your sword, and cleave down to perform a Skyward Strike,*_ Fi stated. Link ran to the altar, and held his sword to the sky. He cleaved down, and let out a burst of energy. The altar spun, and rose up from the ground. A place to insert the Emerald Tablet revealed itself. Link slid the tablet into one corner of the slot, and a light shot out from the Goddess Statue.

 _*Master Link, it is done. Until now, there has been a cloud barrier that separates the world you know from the one beneath. The tablet you placed in the altar has created a beacon of light that will allow you to find a safe place to land. I have recognised you as my master, and as such it is my duty to follow you wherever you go. I reside within your sword. Summon me whenever you may require assistance,*_ Fi said. She turned into a light, and disappeared inside the Goddess Sword.

"Link, listen to me for a moment. The nature of the great apocalypse mentioned in the texts is a complete mystery to me. But it seems that both you and Zelda have big roles to play in our destiny. Just think: Zelda is alive! And there is no doubt that she is coming to terms with whatever the goddess has in store for her. Should you heed this call, I am ignorant to what dangers you may face. Especially beneath the surface. If you decide to brave the unknown, please find my daughter and bring her back," Gaepora said.

"I will, Gaepora. I'd better rush, though…" Link said.

"Do your people proud, Link!" Gaepora said. "Dawn is drawing near. It's been a long night. You have a great journey before you… I'll go and prepare some more suitable clothes for the road."

* * *

The next morning, Link awoke to the uniform lying on a table. Despite prior discussions that the tunic would be green, this year's tunic was a brilliant crimson. Link folded it out, and noticed two gaping holes that matched the ridges of his back. All of a sudden, the reasoning behind the change made sense: he was the Crimson Glider, and someone with a colour in his title should dress in that hue. Link slid the red tunic over himself, and checked out his appearance in the mirror. He hummed Malon's Song, and his wings burst out. The red tunic matched the wings well. He focused, and withdrew his wings, checking the holes. Yep, they matched correctly. He was ready. Gaepora entered the room.

"Hm. Our knights of this year will be wearing green, but I could see nothing other than red for the goddess's Crimson Glider. I'm glad I made that decision. May your legend be written with a happy ending, and make sure you are properly equipped before you fly out. And don't forget to summon Azure if your wings fail you. You can whistle Azure's Song, correct?" Gaepora said.

"Of course," Link said. He even did so to prove his point.

"I will be looking through the ancient texts for more information. Stop by if you have questions. You and Zelda will be in my prayers. May the goddess watch over and guide you both," Gaepora said. Link nodded, and looked through some of his possessions. He grabbed a shield and a pouch, and began his journey.


	2. The Demon Lord

Link ran to the nearest Loftwing dock, and jumped. He whistled Malon's Song, and his wings burst out in a brilliant display of plumage. He shot back into the sky, and performed a few spins. Loftwing travel was pretty difficult, but having wings made it much easier to fly. He missed Malon a lot, but he wasn't averse to flying on his own. He spotted a green pillar, and shot towards it like an arrow. When he reached the hole, he let his wings vanish, and he dropped like a stone towards the vast land. He made his landing in a place of vast green and old stone structures.

 _*Master Link, we have made our arrival. This is the surface that Skyloftians speak of in legends. If my calculations are correct, your current position is known as the Sealed Grounds,*_ Fi said. Link looked around. If the name was to be believed, there was a seal of some sort here, and it would be wise if he were to avoid it.

 _*Please proceed with caution, Master,*_ Fi said, echoing Link's earlier thought. She disappeared into Link's sword, leaving Link to look around on his own. He made careful steps, making sure to conceal his wings. A dark burst came from the centre of a large pit beside Link's landing site, giving Link a headache.

"Note to self: the sealed demon is there," Link said. Dark energy was exhibited by the sword in the stone at the pit's base. Link jumped down to land beside the sword. It was exhibiting a black aura.

"Young one, child of destiny descended from the sky… Raise the sword of the goddess skyward, aim at the evil aura, and unleash its power!" a voice said. Link complied, performing a Skyward Strike on the stone. The dark aura ceased to exude from the stone.

 _*Master Link. I have been performing scans upon the area, and have detected an aura. Judging from readings of your Sailcloth, I can surmise with a 99% probability that this aura belongs to Zelda,*_ Fi said, coming from the sword.

"Zelda? Can you trace this aura?" Link asked.

 _*Of course I can. The process to do so is called dowsing. I can detect the presence of various auras, and I can point you in the direction of these auras using the tip of the sword. The nearer you are to an object emitting this aura, the stronger a response I can create. The tip of the sword will gravitate to the aura's origin, and will vibrate more rapidly if the source is nearby,*_ Fi explained. Link dug into his pouch, and pulled out a few odds and ends. He looped a small string around the hilt of the Goddess Sword, and fashioned a loop at the other end of the string. Link noticed a similar string appear on Fi's ankle.

 _*What, might I ask, are you doing?*_ Fi asked.

"I've read vaguely of dowsers. It's more beneficial to me if you can move about freely when dowsing, right?" Link said.

 _*Quite wise, Link. There is a 75% chance your idea will save us hassle in the future,*_ Fi said. Link flew out of the pit, and entered a temple near the pit.

* * *

Inside this temple, Link saw a tall, red tent. Link approached the tent, before gasping in shock. What appeared to be a tent was actually a woman's massive hat.

"Ah… the traveller descended from the clouds above. I welcome you, child of fate," the woman said.

"You know of me…" Link said, assuming a seated position.

"Only vaguely, winged warrior. What is your name?" the woman asked.

"My name is Link," Link said.

"Link, is it? Good. I sense that you have already gained control of the power that your sword harnesses when pointed skyward. The Skyward Strike is at your command… It is proof that you are fit to bear the blade you carry, the Goddess Sword. I have sat here for years, waiting for you to arrive. All so that I could fulfil my purpose as your guide," the woman said.

"Do you need anything? Food, water… the bathroom?" Link asked.

"…Please do not spoil the magnitude of this moment. You stand under the roof of the Sealed Temple, a place built by the goddess an eternity ago. Your arrival was predestined many, many years ago. The spirit maiden you seek arrived here shortly before you, descending to this land in a shower of light," the woman said. "There's no doubting it. The gears of fate have begun to turn. Yet all is not as it should be. The spirit maiden was not meant to reach this land in the manner she did. I feel an evil power working in the shadows. It moves to warp the destiny of which you two are a part. Link… you are concerned for the spirit maiden and seek her whereabouts, yes?" the woman asked.

"Yes. Who knows what's down here… Zelda can't see! She could have easily fallen prey to the giant hole in the ground just outside!" Link said.

"I assure you, that problem has been dealt with. For now, you must focus on moving forward. That girl has her own purpose she must pursue, as do you. She set out for Faron Woods to discover her destiny, and you must follow. Faron Woods lies… here on your map. All of your questions will be answered in time…" the woman said. Link nodded, and left the room from a newly opened door.

* * *

He left the Sealed Temple, and found a weird creature being assaulted by other weird creatures swinging sharp objects. The victim carried only an explorer's pack, marking him as the person in more need of saving. Link slashed with his sword, and the various monsters were vanquished.

"Thanks for the hand there, buddy…" the creature said. "I wasn't expecting to bump into those pests in this peaceful place…"

"I do not know their name, but I do know that they will trouble you no more," Link said.

"Also, what are you things? I've seen two of you today. This place has just been getting weirder and weirder…" the creature said.

"Hey!" Link said adamantly. He thought about it, and realised he must have referred to Zelda. "HEY!"

"Oops… forgive my lack of tact. I owe you for defeating those foes, so let me tell you something. First… my name is Gorko the Goron. I am a researcher. According to the texts, there is some kind of place called the Isle of the Goddess in the sky! Bird statues, like the one over there, serve as landmarks for those going up or going down from the Isle of the Goddess. It might be useful for you…" the creature said.

"Bird statues… I'll make a note!" Link said. "What else is there to know?"

"A connoisseur of culture! It's been a while since the last time I met such a fellow! According to what I've read, some people live on the sky island, and they get around flying on the backs of huge birds!" Gorko said. Link hid a tear: no matter Gorko's intention, he hit a nerve there.

"Up there, everyone reveres the goddess, and all of the residents live in a perfect society free of conflict and unhappiness!" Gorko said.

"Free of conflict?" Link asked, thinking of Groose. "Yeah, like that's gonna happen."

"Not only that, but apparently, their civilisation is far more advanced than ours down here! And that's not even the half of it! The place was crafted by the goddess, so it figures that wonders exist we cannot comprehend here…" Gorko said. "The buildings are made of gold! An endless spring of water of immortality is found there! The trees can cure disease! Pumpkins grow that never rot! Wildflowers bloom everywhere… And perfect weather!"

"OK, now I know that island's too good to be true…" Link said. He tried to make note of Gorko's statements, and try to see if he could find that to be true back in Skyloft.

"It is beyond amazing! I'd love to tell you more… but I don't know enough now…" Gorko said. "If we meet again, I'll tell you more!"

"Sounds lovely, Gorko…" Link said. He approached the statue, and touched it. He felt a mystical power flow through him, and words he had never heard of flowed through his mind. All of a sudden, he felt like he could identify the various things within the forest… wait… he knew he was in a place called a forest!

"I'm starting to believe this Isle of the Goddess thing…" Link said, smiling. Gorko did a small jig. Link started to walk through the forest.

* * *

Link entered the Faron Woods. Fi appeared at his side, and began her spiel.

 _*Faron Woods: a plentiful water supply sustains a large diversity of flora, including the massive tree ahead of us. Through a logical progression, the lush plant life and water resources have attracted animal species to this region. It is highly probable that Zelda can be located within this area. Use dowsing to find her…*_ Fi said. Link nodded, and Fi returned to the blade. Link held out the Goddess Blade, and followed the direction of the dowsing. This led him to find two Bokoblins harassing a small bush.

"Now why would you go and do that?" Link asked the two Bokoblins. Both were slashed, and Link knelt down to see what the bush actually was. A small creature poked up his head, and sat up, revealing the bush to be its back.

"Huh? It's gone quiet…" the creature, a Kikwi, said. It stood up, and looked around.

"Eek! Don't hurt me!" the Kikwi said. It ran up a hill, and Link's dowsing sword followed it. Seeing this, Link ran up the hill behind it, and ran right beside it. The Kikwi realised it wasn't putting distance between itself and Link, and hid as a bush again.

"Relax, little Kikwi. I'm not going to hurt you," Link said, sitting down. The Kikwi got up, and looked at Link confusedly.

"So… you're not going to eat me?" the Kikwi said. "Thanks for helping me! You seem OK, red one. I'm Machi."

"Hello, Machi. My name is Link," Link said.

"A little while ago, I ran into another animal like you, except the other one was a girl. The thing kept talking to next to me," Machi said.

"You must have found Zelda. I'm looking for her… where did she go?" Link said.

"What's a Zelda? The girl I saw was in trouble when I saw her. A pack of mean red guys were after her, but she escaped with the Kikwi elder," Machi said.

"Thank the goddess she's safe…" Link said. Fi appeared from Link's sword, causing Machi to hide as a bush again.

 _*And that explains the earlier false readings. My apologies, for it seems I forgot to tell you: the aura that dowsing utilises leaves traces on other auras. Nevertheless, we were led to information on Zelda, so I consider this event a success,*_ Fi said. _*I can extrapolate that continued dowsing will allow you to reach one of the Kikwi elder or Zelda.*_

"Hopefully Zelda," Link commented. Fi returned to the blade, and Machi stood back up.

"That was reeeeally weird, Link. But it sounds as if you're set on finding your friend and our elder. If you're heading that way, let the elder know that Machi is safe," Machi said. Link nodded, and continued through the forest. Climbing up, he found the elder. The massive Kikwi was easily twice Link's height, and probably four times his weight.

"Hello, crimson traveller. I am Bucha, the Kikwi elder," the Kikwi said. "You saw through my disguise easily… you must be a master woodsman."

"You wouldn't happen to have seen Zelda, would you? About my height, beautiful blonde hair… milky blue eyes…" Link asked.

"Zelda… yes, one of your kind. She was with me. But now is not the time for such talk. The woods are full of monsters. I am worried about my missing tribe. Shock and worry has made my memories of that girl hazy…" Bucha said.

"I've met another Kikwi. His name was Machi," Link said.

"Ah! You've met another! But the monsters still lurk in this forest. I shall not leave this spot," Bucha said. He promptly returned to being a bush.

"So… I guess I'm going to have to find some other Kikwis…" Link said. "Fi, can we dowse Kikwi?"

 _*Yes, Master. I can dowse for anything you request. Dowsing will now lead in the direction of lost Kikwi,*_ Fi said. Link nodded, and started looking through the forest.

* * *

"Lopsa, Erla and Oolo are all accounted for," Link said. He had finished exploring, and found the three Kikwi.

"Ah, my thanks, crimson one…" Bacha said. "You seem good at finding what is missing."

"I've served as a pair of eyes to a girl who had none. My seeing senses have been attuned, and then I got dowsing," Link said.

"Kwee hee hee! I believe I just remembered where that young lady went! Let's see… Zelda, was it? She had to travel to the temple deep within these woods… I tried to warn her about the dangers, but she just pressed on anyway. Shot off like a magnet, she did. Hope she avoided all of them monsters…" Bacha said.

"So do I…" Link said. He took a ponderous breath, and started humming. He played Malon's Song, and his wings burst out from his spine. He hopped, and started to fly. He started dowsing with Fi, catching on to Zelda's direction. He shot off like an arrow, following Zelda through the forest.

"…No more Glittering Spores," Bacha said, falling asleep.

* * *

Link approached the Deep Woods, the area that Zelda had travelled. He saw a small item lying on the ground, and scooped it up. He identified the object as a Slingshot, and picked it up for later use. He continued to glide, and spotted a large, ruinous building. He knew its name: the Skyview Temple. He shot his slingshot at a diamond crystal outside, and entered the deep dungeon. He felt the need to tip toe through this dark, dank place. Skyview Temple was nothing of the sort; he was going underground, not seeing the sky at all.

 _*Master, I cannot isolate the aura of Zelda from the aura of the monsters. You will not be able to dowse any longer,*_ Fi said. Link sighed, and shortened Fi's string. He walked through the passages, using glowing mushrooms as guides. He slipped past spiders, green Bokoblins and varieties of Babas, to reach a map. He shrugged, and pressed his hand to it. Like the bird statue in Faron Woods, he felt knowledge of the temple flow through him at the touch.

 _*Master, it seems as if someone has left Information for you to find…*_ Fi said.

"It's nice of them. Though now you mention it, it feels a bit… off," Link said. He vaguely wondered how he was getting this information, but resolved to pay it no mind. If it was someone being nice, good. If it was a trap, he had well and truly sprung it by now.

* * *

Link progressed through the Skyview Temple, to find a new foe. The room he was in locked itself, as the skeletal enemy known as Stalfos assembled. Stalfos crept up on Link, and Link spread his wings intimidatingly. Stalfos cringed, allowing Link to exploit a weakness in his guard. Stalfos immediately went back on guard. Link waited, as Stalfos performed an attack. Link guarded with his shield, causing Stalfos to drop his swords. His bones disassembled, and withered into dust. Link held out his hands, and the dust assembled inside his arms. He spun around, and proudly held up the Beetle.

 _*You have acquired a new item. Analysis of its body structure indicate that it can fly,*_ Fi said.

"So can I. Big whoop," Link said.

 _*Hm… maybe its miniature size allows it to go through areas you are too large to fit through?*_ Fi asked. Link looked up, and spotted a small cavity. He shot the Beetle towards it, and felt his perception switch to that of the Beetle's. He directed the Beetle to weave through the glowing mushrooms, to hit a switch. The Beetle flew back to Link, and latched on to Link's arm.

 _*My analysis appears to be correct. The size of the Beetle, as well as its capacities, gives it its practicality,*_ Fi stated. Link nodded, and continued through the temple, arriving in areas that lived up to the Skyview name a little more than the earlier portions.

* * *

Link arrived at a large door, with a few carvings on the ground beside it. Link knelt down, and inspected the shapes. He looked at the door, to notice a hole in the vague shape of a key with a comically large tooth. He picked up one of the carvings, and twisted it so that it, too, looked like a key with a large tooth. He slid in the carving, and the door opened. He entered the room cautiously.

Link looked around the room, and saw nobody. He returned his gaze to face forward, and spotted a figure who certainly wasn't there a few moments ago. This man was chalk-white with diamond patterns, and had a red cape and a very nasty looking sword.

 _*Look who it is…*_ the figure said. He turned dramatically, revealing a rather unsettling-looking face, as if created by a person who was unfamiliar with the differences between a male and a female face. The jarring sight was luckily partially concealed by the white hair of the person.

 _*I thought my little tornado would have torn you apart, but I guess I mispronounced my spell. Here you are, in the opposite of pieces! Well, not that your life or death has consequence. It's just the girl that matters now, and I can sense her here… just beyond this door. Yes, we plucked Her Majesty from her perch in the clouds, and now she's ours,*_ the figure said, his sword vanishing.

"Who are you… and WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH ZELDA?" Link asked, fear driving his words. His wings exploded out, as he faced the figure he couldn't name, the figure who had dark designs for the girl Link defended with his life.

 _*Oh, right. I'm being positively uncivil. Allow me to introduce myself. I am the Demon Lord who presides upon this land you look down on, the land of the surface. You may call me Ghirahim. Truthfully, I very much prefer my full title of Lord Ghirahim. But I'm not too fussy,*_ the figure said. Link furrowed his brow.

"Demon, huh… I think it's about time you had a good long chat with Fi!" Link said, drawing his sword.

 _*Did you really decide to do that? How foolish… By all rights, the girl should have blindly fallen into our hands already… but then a loathsome servant of the goddess… snatched her away. Do you have any idea how that made me feel? Furious! Outraged! Sick with anger!*_ Ghirahim said, turning to diamonds and vanishing.

 _*This turn of events has left me with a strong appetite for bloodshed…*_ Ghirahim continued, before coming up right behind Link. Link flourished his wings, sending him keeling.

 _*It hardly seems fair, being of my position, to take all of my anger out on you. I promise not to murder you at the moment… I'll just beat you within an inch of your life!*_ Ghirahim said, shedding his cape.

 _Skyview Temple Boss … … … Demon Lord: GHIRAHIM identified!_

 _No confirmed information identified. A powerful and evil aura emanates from this individual, though it appears that he is holding back to some degree. He seems confident in his ability. His bare right hand appears to have the ability to take the Goddess Sword, so attacking from the direction his hand is present is sub-optimal._

Link's senses picked up this much as Ghirahim made his approach. Link swung his sword, striking past Ghirahim's hand and supplying him with damage. He spun his sword around, and flung it at Ghirahim, hitting him with the hilt. Ghirahim got to his feet, and summoned the sword he held earlier. He charged forwards, and sliced. Link dodged the slice, and landed a blow. Ghirahim teleported a few metres back, and shot a line of daggers, which Link deflected. Ghirahim appeared behind Link, but a spin attack sent him keeling. Link quickly charged a Skyward Strike, and blasted it at Ghirahim.

 _*You put up more of a fight than I thought possible, for some ex-human freak. Well, I suppose that's a bit hypocritical of me… but no, I'll say it anyway. Beast! Creature most fowl! You only live because you wield that accursed sword!*_ Ghirahim said.

"You take that back right now, person who calls himself a demon!" Link said.

 _*Master, there is a 5% probability that pointing that out is going to cease the insult, considering Ghirahim's earlier statements,*_ Fi stated.

 _*Enough. I fear I have spent far too long teasing and toying. The girl's presence has faded, which means there's no reason to linger here. Good bye, you little parrot. Get in my way again, and I'll be killing you, and slow-roasting you… it's been a while since I've had a good turkey!*_ Ghirahim said, vanishing. Fi turned to face Link.

 _*Master, there is a 75% chance that taking Ghirahim's statements to heart will cause undue pain and reduce your overall effectiveness by a significant margin. I highly recommend that you ignore his tactics,*_ Fi said. Link looked idly at his wings. He had never considered it before now, but did his wings really mark his descent into inhumanity?

* * *

Link passed through Ghirahim's room, and into the Skyview Spring. He stepped towards an altar beneath a replica of the Goddess Statue, and delivered a Skyward Strike to send the crest spinning.

 _*Master, a message… From the edge of time I guide you, the one chosen to carry out the goddess's mission. The spirit maiden who descended from the clouds must travel to two sacred places to purify her body. You stand in one of these places: Skyview Spring. The other is known as the Earth Spring. This second spring is hidden away deep within the scorched earth of Eldin. The spirit maiden, ever mindful of the heavy task entrusted to her, has set out for this second sacred place,*_ Fi said. A glow appeared in the hands of the Goddess Statue, which soared over to Link's hands. He spun around, and presented the Ruby Tablet.

"So… next stop, Eldin?" Link asked.

 _*With as much speed as possible. We want to be as prepared as we can be to help Zelda's purification,*_ Fi responded. Link nodded, and spread his wings. He jumped, and soared high, back into the sky.


	3. Choked

Link made a beeline for the Goddess Statue, making sure only to hopefully avoid being observed by any skywatchers. After Ghirahim's comments, he didn't want his wings to be public knowledge, although he feared the possibility that it was already such. Link entered the Goddess Statue, and slide the Ruby Tablet just above the Emerald Tablet. He turned, and left the statue. He leaped into the sky and, again evading possible skywatchers, shot like an arrow to the red beacon of light that had appeared. Dive in, dive out. He was in a hurry to catch up to Zelda. He dropped to a rocky area, which was stifling hot.

 _*Master, this is Eldin Volcano. It is an active volcano rich with the power of the earth. 65% of the region, or thereabouts, is covered with molten rock called lava. It's rather dangerous to the touch, so try to avoid doing so. The creatures that live in this area thrive in extreme heat and direct flame. Exercise caution with flammable materials like wood and fabric. Your tunic, I believe, is made from a material that acts as ventilation for your skin. I would also advise against unnecessary flight. Rolls and spins are efficacious when you are on fire,*_ Fi said. _*Finding this region's Information will be of utmost priority.*_

Link nodded, and began his search through the area. He saw a bird statue, but it did not hold the information on the area, unfortunately. He pressed on, to meet the residents of this area. The two beings burrowed up from the ground, presenting half of their bodies only.

"Hey, hey, HEY! Mess with our turf and you pay!" one of them said.

"Um… Ledd? I don't think this is one of the red creeps," the second told him.

"Yeah… you're right! Phew. Underground, we rely on different senses, so you scared the hair right off me!" Ledd explained.

"I understand… I think," Link said.

"Yeah, sorry 'bout the confusion. The monsters that have been messing with our turf have got me on edge. They show up, and I'll beat them so hard, they'll turn blue! That's what I, Ledd, am doing," Ledd said.

"Yeah, right, Mr. Too Scared To Dig In The Dark," the second of the creatures said.

"If you're looking for treasure, avoid red guys," Ledd advised, ignoring the other creature. Link nodded, and passed by, crossing his fingers that he'd find the bird statue. As luck would have it, he encountered the right statue as the next one along his chosen path. As he touched it, he learned the name of the creatures from earlier- Mogmas- as well as something that gave him pause.

He learned that he would need to use bombs.

* * *

Passing around through the volcano, he entered a cooler inside area. There, he found a Mogma who was looking downcast at a rocky area. There were Bokoblins aplenty in this area, Bokoblins which Link quickly and handily defeated.

"Whoa… thanks there, stranger!" the Mogma said. "You're tough. Mogmas always honour our debts. Let me give you something useful…"

He burrowed underground, and came out of the ground, an item in his teeth. Link grabbed the item, spun around, and presented the Digging Mitts.

"What do I do with these?" Link asked, putting them on.

"Just claw at the ground with them," the Mogma said. "It should work over there." Link ran to the indicated area, and clawed at the ground. A gust of air appeared.

"Thank you, kind Mogma," Link said. He shot into the air with his Sailcloth, and pressed on to find Zelda.

* * *

Link shot on up and out of the volcano, and noticed a figure in black on a nearby archway.

"You, the goddess's chosen hero… Zelda is ahead. Hurry," she said. She leaped away, and Link shot into the sky in pursuit. He swept from side to side, and reached a door. He shuffled his wings, and put them away. Like Fi had commented, they were a bit worse for the wear after the flight. He dug through a door at the mountaintop, and entered the heated Earth Temple.

This place was filled to the brim with lava. Link definitely knew that flight was a bad idea. He jumped around between cool platforms, looking for Zelda. Like Skyview Temple, dowsing was an impracticality. His first priority was to find the Map. He encountered the map, with a pouch of unlit bombs lying at its foot.

 _*Master, this pouch should allow you to use bombs wherever you please, so long as you have a sufficient supply,*_ Fi said.

"And how might I replenish this supply?" Link asked.

 _*There is an 80% chance that you can use bomb flowers to replenish your supply,*_ Fi stated.

"And the other 20%?" Link asked.

 _*Putting a lit bomb in a bag of bombs appears to be a bad idea. The bomb bag can protect you, but be wary,*_ Fi said. Link nodded. He hoped that wouldn't happen.

* * *

Slipping a carving in the shape of an imperfect circle into the door, Link found and entered the imposing room ahead. He ascended the stairs, and heard the ominous sound of a boulder passing overhead. He saw a loose chain, with a blonde hair nearby. Growling, he reached the head of the stairs, and jumped to a large ramp. Standing at the head of the ramp on a dragon's head was a familiar face.

 _*Oh, it's you,*_ Ghirahim stated. _*Um… this is somewhat embarrassing, but I appear to have forgotten your name.*_

"I don't think I ever gave it away. For reference, I am Link, the Crimson Glider," Link said.

 _*Ah, yes, that half-human freak who so rudely barges in and interrupts my plans. You know, I'm feeling really… really frustrated, and I just need someone whom I can vent on. I heard my underlings had finally captured that spirit maiden, so I rushed over here. I was excited… flustered, even! My minions had finally succeeded at capturing a blind girl! But when I arrived… her… Again, she thwarted my efforts. She escaped with the girl!*_ Ghirahim said.

"Zelda's getting help from someone else? So that's how she's doing so well on the surface!" Link said.

 _*Yeah, well, it's really, really annoying, since I MUST have the spirit maiden to fulfil my purposes! There can be NO OTHER OUTCOME!*_ Ghirahim said.

"Well, if my plan to spend my life living quietly with Zelda and our Loftwings was brought to pieces by fate, I'm not letting your plan come to fruition!" Link said.

 _*…Sorry for the earlier outburst. I don't deal well with complications to plans I've carefully laid out. It's a character flaw. But at least there's good in today! I have so much bottled-up anger smouldering inside me… and it's time for me to let it all out! There's someone special I'd like you to meet. I just need to vent out my unhealthy anger, and your agony is such a great stress reliever. It won't take more than a few moments with my friend before you're charred to a satisfying crisp. And wouldn't that put a spring in my step!*_ Ghirahim said.

"You wish," Link said. A large boulder rolled towards Link, which he lightly dodged. The rock shattered, but the pieces remained clumped. Six spindly legs made of molten rock appeared, and the little creature wandered about.

 _Earth Temple Boss… … … Pyroclastic Fiend: SCALDERA identified!_

 _This beast's body is completely covered in rock, but its weak point (its eye) is visible through the cracks in its shell. If this shell could be removed, the probability of success would increase drastically. The sword appears ineffective… bombs would be more appropriate. But bombing the rock itself wouldn't be helpful… but where else can explosions be formed?_

Link's gaze returned to the fight. Scaldera opened his mouth wide, and Link clicked. He pulled out and tossed one of his bombs, causing an internal explosion. Scaldera fell, allowing Link to slash at the eye through an opening in the rock. Scaldera resumed its feet, and walked over Link. It rolled down the slope they duelled on, but Link dodged. Link bombed Scaldera again, and slashed its eye. Scaldera writhed in agony, and withered away. Ghirahim was nowhere to be seen, so Link chose to continue.

* * *

Link arrived in the Earth Spring, and saw Zelda with another woman. A beam of light appeared at the same time as Link, and the woman gestured for Zelda to enter. Before she did so, Zelda turned.

"I'd recognise that green anywhere… Link?" Zelda asked. The woman looked at Zelda oddly, as if confused.

"The one and only," Link said, his wings extending. Link looked at them, and hurriedly put them away. At the very least, choking volcanic heat wasn't a concern for Link here.

"Your Grace, you cannot go to him. Restrain yourself, and focus on the task at hand," the woman said, beginning to grasp the situation. Zelda nodded, and reluctantly allowed herself to be guided into the light.

"Can someone at least tell me why I'm running around?" Link asked.

"Running? Don't make me scoff. It took you far too long to get here. I believe the goddess is mistaken in her choice of agents. If this failure is normal, you have no hope of defending Her Grace from those who seek to assail her," the woman said, looking down on Link.

"Well excuse me, princess! Not all of us can fly in the middle of an active volcano covered in soot and ash!" Link said.

"…I always wondered why Her Grace chose a winged messenger. You're not one of the creatures created by the goddess… you're nothing more than a demon, created by the forces of evil," the woman said. Link couldn't form a reply. Everything the woman said was correct: whatever he was, he wasn't Skyloftian anymore. And considering where he got his wings…

Was she correct? Was he just a demon that didn't listen to Ghirahim?

"Do my words anger you, boy? Let them. If I had not come when I did, that little Zelda would have already fallen into the hands of the enemy. And if something as simple as volcanic ash reduces you to the might of a common sword…" the woman said. Link felt his wings grow, as he felt an immense anger emanate from himself.

"You were late, and you failed to protect her. Zelda is learning more of the fate in which she is to play a part. Listen well. If you wish to be of help to Her Grace you must summon some sort of courage and face the trials laid out before you. Only when you've conquered the trials will you be of use to Zelda. No sooner. Understood?" the woman asked.

"Not really. For one, where are these trials? For two, who are you? How can I trust someone who calls the man who is apparently the goddess's chosen as nothing more than a demon reject?" Link asked. The woman turned on her heel, and left. Link looked at his wings sorrowfully. He gave them a beat before returning them to his back, and approached the altar to Skyward Strike it.

 _*Master, another message…*_ Fi said.

"Go ahead, Fi," Link said.

 _*From the edge of time I guide you, the one destined to carry out the goddess's mission. The spirit maiden who descended from the clouds has passed through the Earth Spring and makes her way to a fated place. The parched desert of Lanayru… That is where the chosen will pass through the Gate of Time into a distant world,*_ Fi said. A glow came from the Goddess Statue, and formed in Link's hands. Link stowed away the Amber Tablet without ceremony.

 _*I detect a hint of unhappiness within you, Master…*_ Fi said.

"What can I say to that woman? She hasn't said anything that's wrong… but still…" Link said. He heard Zelda's giggle. He allowed a silence to stretch out for a few moments, before Fi began.

 _*I project that Zelda is now travelling to the region of Lanayru. We should be able to use the Amber Tablet to arrive there…*_ Fi said.

"…" Link said nothing. He was still taken aback by the words of the other.

 _*…We really should make a conscious attempt to arrive at our next destination punctually,*_ Fi said. Link crouched, and leaped into the air, flying through the skies once more.

* * *

Link snuck through Skyloft, and inserted the Amber Tablet into the groove, filling it totally and creating the opening to Lanayru. Giving no thought for Skyloft, he shot to the third hole in the sky, that created by the yellow pillar of light. This place was as hot as Eldin, but in a different sense.

 _*Master, this is the Lanayru Mine. This arid region was turned to desert over the course of several hundred years. Zelda must have travelled through this area,*_ Fi said. She didn't talk nearly as much as she had earlier, likely due to Link's discomfort. Link clambered down to the floor, and encountered the bird statue that enlightened him almost immediately. He sighed in gratitude.

He walked further, and encountered a rock he recognised as Chronolite. He struck it, and the area around it was bathed in a light. Link knew this was in the past, where he spotted some creatures best called Ancient Robots, though they were actually LD-301 mass-produced units. He didn't stop to talk with these creatures, instead noting that the Chronolite only worked in a set radius. He scooped up an Ancient Flower, and walked through the desert in the present and the past. The arid desert of the present, coated in sinksand. The lush paradise of the past, where ancient technologies were in power.

He needed to find Zelda, and confront her companion.

* * *

He encountered some cages. In the past, he noticed that some Technoblins were harassing an Ancient Robot. He knocked them aside like ninepins, noting that the one that flew outside the Chronolite's area turned into a pile of bones. The Ancient Robot smiled happily at the sight.

*Thank you, zrrt. I have some way to repay you. Would you like me to do so?* the Ancient Robot asked.

"Sure. Why not?" Link asked. The Ancient Robot took Link's Beetle, and upgraded it to a Hook Beetle.

*Now what was an inferior model can pick up and carry items, like our Beetle Mk II. May it come in handy in the future,* the Ancient Robot said.

"Of course," Link said. Despite his rush, he was glad to hear the accidental joke in the Ancient Robot's words.

* * *

Using the Hook Beetle, Link could arrive in the Temple of Time. He travelled through this area- remarkably, not very much of a temple. However, Gorko the Goron was here.

"Oh, hey. What brings you here?" Link asked.

"Only the discovery of the century! I saw a human who lives on the legendary Isle of the Goddess! It wore clothes like those mentioned in the ancient manuscripts! And it looked just like you, bud! It came with another person and entered the temple! But there was this explosion, and the entrance… yeah," Gorko said. He must be talking about Zelda and the other woman.

"We're not getting past this mess… but I really wish I could find out what's on the other side!" Gorko said. Link inspected the rubble. It seemed easy for Link to simply fly over the rubble, and suspected that would be the ideal strategy. However, Gorko was standing right there, and using his wings would lose him one of the people who knew him as just a human.

"Um, Gorko… I have an idea…" Link said. "But I'm not sure if I can take you over as well," Link said.

"…It's because I'm so heavy, isn't it?" Gorko asked. Link opened his mouth to protest.

"Nah, just kidding. I'm good with that. Here… take this as an apology for making you worry about offending me," Gorko said. He handed Link an item. Link spun around, and proudly presented the Gust Bellows.

"I found it while I was exploring the surrounding area. I know it can send out gusts of wind, but I'm not entirely sure how to work it…" Gorko said. Link suddenly got a comical image of Gorko's hat being blown around by gusts of wind expelling from the bellows, with Gorko trying to catch it and shut off the bellows at the same time.

"Thank you for your kindness, Gorko…" Link said. Gorko turned, and walked away for new lands. Link turned around, and flew over the wall around the Temple of Time. He took a moment to practice firing the Gust Bellows, before continuing.

* * *

Link saw Zelda playing the Ballad of the Goddess in front of a massive blue cog. Zelda heard his wingbeats, and turned around to see the familiar green shape that was Link. The other woman turned to see Link as well, with only a small scowl. Link returned the favour, before an explosion sounded from behind Link.

"When did you get here?" Link asked, turning on the spot to deflect Ghirahim's jump. Ghirahim knocked Link to one side, and charged at Zelda. The other woman shot forth on instinct, blocking Ghirahim, and beginning her attack.

"Impa! Where did you go? What's happening?" Zelda asked, looking around in panic.

"Stay still, Zelda! Try not to walk off the edge or into the cog until Impa tells you it's safe!" Link said, gliding around to Zelda's side.

"That time is now! Your Grace! Get to the gate immediately!" Impa said. Link landed beside Zelda.

"Link! Take this!" Zelda said, holding up the Goddess Harp. Link revolved on the spot, and presented the Goddess Harp. No time to admire it, however, as Ghirahim had just broken through Impa's barrier. Link dived at Ghirahim, blasting him back.

"Link," Impa said.

"Am I late this time?" Link asked, spreading his wings.

"…No. I take back what I said about you earlier…" Impa said.

"It was good thinking material. After all, you only told truths," Link admitted.

"But it was wrong to point out," Impa stated.

"Look, we can argue about this all we want, but a crazy maniac is trying to kidnap a blind girl who we need for… whatever it is you're trying to accomplish. I don't know about you, but I think stopping Ghirahim is the higher priority," Link rambled. Impa nodded, and got up.

"Tell the old woman at the Sealed Grounds what has transpired. She will tell you what to do," Impa said. She scooped up Zelda, and jumped into the massive cog.

"This isn't good-bye, Link! I promise!" Zelda said. A large explosion sounded, and the cog vanished, as did Impa and Zelda.

 _*Now you've done it, Link! I blame myself for not reprimanding you like I should. I was… soft, I suppose. But you remain a demon, and as a Demon Lord, I guess that I will be able to punish you as I would a demon. Well… I have no time for recreation. Next time, I will do more than beat you senseless. You will know what it is like to serve under the great Demon Lord Ghirahim!*_ Ghirahim said, vanishing. Link looked around.

"Fi, how much of a demon am I?" Link asked.

 _*My sensors indicate a significant deviation from your aura and the aura of the monsters Ghirahim uses. However, there is also some deviation between your aura and that of Zelda. The chance of you fully shrugging off an attempt to turn you is 99%,*_ Fi said. Link nearly breathed a sigh of relief… before recognising the subtle note in her statement.

99%. Not 100%.

 _*I would also like to report that Zelda's aura is no longer present. You can no longer dowse for her. Visiting the Sealed Grounds appears to be the ideal situation at the present time,*_ Fi said. Link nodded, and flew into the skies. Gorko came back, and saw Link flying. He let out an impressed sound, and picked up one of the red feathers that fell from his wings. He looked around the Temple of Time in awe.

"You're really good, Link," Gorko remarked.


	4. Fixing For A Scrap

Link soared up into the sky, performed a large loop, and soared back down to the Sealed Grounds. He heard a loud yell behind him, and turned around. Groose had leaped down towards Link, and Link yelped. He hurriedly put away his wings, forgetting he was airborne. Groose grabbed Link, and the two fell together. Link hurriedly pulled out Zelda's Sailcloth, and slowed their fall.

"Rough landing…" Groose said, rubbing his face. "So, what happened to that Crimson Loftwing of yours?"

"I'd rather not talk about it!" Link said, folding his arms. However, his temper at what had transpired revealed his secret for him. His wings, Malon's wings, extended out in a magnificent display of plumage.

"No way… you can fly?" Groose asked, in awe. A few birds flew down, and landed on both Link and Groose.

"WHOA! They're like little baby Loftwings! What are they… WHERE ARE WE?" Groose asked, finally drinking in his surroundings.

"And what is that?" he added, spotting a familiar face.

"Gorko! What are you doing here so quickly?" Link asked. Gorko appeared to not hear him, and moved on. Link shrugged, and turned to Groose.

"You know how Zelda and I haven't been around Skyloft a whole lot? Well, welcome to the surface! It's a land with different sights… and a whole lot of dangers. Zelda and I apparently have roles to play in a great event, and it is my duty as the Crimson Glider to fulfil that role," Link explained.

"But… whoa… this place… too much!" Groose said.

"You're telling me. I only know so much because I'm apparently getting sudden updates to my knowledge. It's probably best if you remain in one area, so don't stray too far until I've developed a solution. And before you ask, Zelda isn't able to come here. I don't even know where she is…" Link started to explain.

 _*Master, this Skyloftian is undoubtedly confused… there is a 75% chance that I can provide him with some Information, tapping into your knowledge…*_ Fi said.

"Go nuts," Link said. Fi shot out a beam of light, which hit Groose in the forehead. Groose blinked a few times, before looking around.

"I don't know what you did… but I'm starting to understand…" Groose said. Link smiled.

"That's good news. Now, I need to see someone," Link said. "If you want to come, you're welcome. If not, you're welcome to take a seat and organise all of this new input. I'll try not to forget you on my way back to the sky, but forgive me if I'm in too much of a rush."

"I'll come with you. It's pretty great down here, and I'd like to know more. And if you're looking for Zelda, that's a quest I'm willing to take over," Groose said.

"If you're looking to be her girlfriend, I doubt she'll be interested. I've seen her, and she'd be clinging from me if she was allowed," Link stated, and began walking towards the Sealed Temple. Groose ran straight past him.

* * *

Link arrived in the Sealed Temple, to catch the tail end of a conversation between Groose and the old lady who sits. Groose was apparently trying to be the one to save the day, and the lady was assuring him only Link was up to task. It wasn't going over well. Groose eventually ran from the room in anger, leaving Link to talk to the old woman.

"He is impossible… were you able to catch up with Zelda?" the old woman asked.

"Yes. She was at the Temple of Time, but disappeared into a giant cog with Impa," Link said. "You do know what these proper nouns refer to, right?"

"Yes indeed. You will find there is precious little I do not know. So you saw Impa. She was sent forth by the goddess to act as Zelda's seeing eye in her quest, as well as a few other eyes. The two have travelled in order to accomplish the great task destiny has set before them. Since Impa destroyed the gate they used, there's only one way left to follow. You must use that harp," the old woman said. Link spun around, and presented the harp.

"This one?" Link asked, holding his pose.

"Yes… though have you played it?" the woman asked.

"Nope. Haven't had the time or the opportunity," Link said.

"Very well… but do you know how to play?" the woman asked. Link pulled out the harp, and softly strummed the harp. The old woman nodded, and hummed a short tune. Link felt his hand suddenly begin playing the song, a brilliant tune that he enjoyed playing. The pattern in which he strummed the notes became etched into his mind.

"That is the Goddess's Harp. It is a divine instrument of the goddess who watched over this land long ago. The melodies that it can manipulate have the power to produce a variety of otherworldly effects. That slab over there is a Gate of Time. The last of its kind… the only portal that binds our world to the one with Zelda. If you can open it, you will likely find yourself where Zelda is. But to power it, you'll need to endure many hardships…" the old woman explained.

"Name the task," Link said. Before the old woman could speak, a rumble sounded, and the temple shook.

"That seal has shattered. I had hoped it wouldn't break so quickly to what has occurred here… I'll explain what has transpired here later. Right now, you must go outside, to the pit," the old woman said. Link turned, and shot through the ajar door like a bullet. He hovered over the pit, ignorant to the presence of the old woman and Groose behind him.

"The ground is heaving… wasn't it supposed to be solid down here?" Groose asked.

"The sealing spike!" the old woman called. Link didn't hear her.

"THE SEALING SPIKE!" Groose echoed, louder.

"Got it!" Link said, and dived down the pit. He saw the stone he saw earlier shine with a black light. A large, scaly beast burst from the ground. It was all mouth, with two burly legs with massive toes holding it up. The stone was imprinted in its forehead, and its aforementioned mouth was filled to the brim with teeth.

 _The Imprisoned!_

 _This beast is vastly different from all other monsters encountered thus far… the sealing spike must be its weakness. Damage might be inflicted by attacking that. Attacking the beast's massive toes will immobilise it._

"THE SEAL HAS SHATTERED! KEEP THE BEAST AWAY FROM THE TEMPLE!" Groose shouted. Link assumed that this was relayed information.

"GOT IT!" Link called back. He dived around the Imprisoned's feet, slashing its toes. When the Imprisoned keeled backwards, Link pulled an impressive circular loop, and slashed at the Imprisoned's head repeatedly. The spike was driven into the Imprisoned's head. The Imprisoned got up, and onto its belly, beginning to slither up the pit. Link glided backwards, and hopped onto the Imprisoned's back. The sealing spike was shot out of his head, and Link jumped onto his head. He slashed the spike again, and it dived deeper into the Imprisoned's head. The Imprisoned writhed in agony, before exploding into a mess of scales. The scales returned to the starting point, where Link delivered a Skyward Strike, sealing the beast once more. Groose and the old woman wandered down to see Link.

"Though the Imprisoned had only just begun to awaken and break its bonds, I'm impressed you were able to restore the seal keeping it captive. Unfortunately, time has only been bought… this won't hold forever…" the old woman said.

"Dang," Link said.

"Link… your wings. I would like an explanation," Groose said.

"So would I. But for now, know that some demonic act tied me to my Loftwing, giving me the body of a demon," Link said.

"...That's a bit harsh. You can fly! Doesn't every little boy want to soar the skies?" Groose asked.

"…I'm not one of you anymore. I'm something else…" Link said. The old woman looked down for a moment.

"The behemoth you beat back is a horror of unspeakable power. The seal could give way soon… You have little time to complete your task. We shall return to the Sealed Temple," the old woman said finally, before turning around to return. Link took pity on her, and flew her back up.

* * *

Link and the old woman returned to the Sealed Temple, where the Gate of Time sat.

"As you can see, this gate is just a slab of cold stone now. Rousing it would require great power," the old woman said.

"A Skyward Strike?" Link asked.

"Not at the moment. Your sword lacks power. You and your sword must grow before the holy light of a Skyward Strike is sufficient. Travel to Faron, Eldin and Lanayru. There is a sacred flame in these lands, which can purify your sword with their heat. Only when you have tempered your blade in these fires will it have the power to open this door…" the old woman said. Link nodded.

"Listen to the Ballad of the Goddess closely. The clues within its lyrics are your best hope of finding the flames. Look for someone in Skyloft who knows this song," the old woman said.

"Gaepora," Link said.

"Well done, Grannie. I hate saying this, but this is well done, what you have figured out," Groose said from behind the two. Link gave a moment to ponder.

"Is there anything Groose can do to help Zelda?" Link asked.

"There is a role in which he will play in time…" the old woman said. She looked to Groose, and then past it at the Imprisoned's pit.

"I have a practical idea… will you… Groose… remain here in the Sealed Grounds?" the old woman asked.

"What for?" Groose asked.

"I have here a special whistle. It works with frequencies that birds are particularly sensitive to. By blowing into it, you can alert Link if the Imprisoned needs another seal. I suspect the Imprisoned will work harder in future, so figuring out a way to counter him would also be advised," the old woman explained, holding out a whistle. Groose blew into it, and Link felt his wings grow out. He also heard a tune that seemed to inspire a sense of urgency.

"It works, all right," Link said, rubbing his ears.

"I will make you proud, Grannie! And Link! Try not to get your nose stuck in a book, for the Imprisoned might come at any time!" Groose said, doing a jig, and holding the whistle skyward.

"Groose… it's spin around and present it, like so," Link said, spinning around, and presenting the Beetle.

"No way. I have my own way of getting free stuff!" Groose said.

"Link… don't bother. You must go. Your mission, and Zelda's fate, are in the balance," the old woman said. Link nodded, and shot into the sky.

"And if Hylia is my witness, I will make sure Groose only uses that whistle when the Imprisoned arrives," the old woman muttered under her breath.

* * *

Link shot through the sky, and landed back in Skyloft. He breathed in the fresh air. His cowardice had kept him from this place, but feeling that fresh sky air was enough to convince him of his error. He went into the Knight Academy, and entered Gaepora's room.

"Hey, Gaepora," Link said.

"Link! Thank the goddess you made it back. Are you in need of information?" Gaepora asked.

"Yes. Zelda and I are in some dire straits right now… the situation on the surface isn't going too well. I need to know the lyrics to the Ballad of the Goddess," Link said.

"OK… but I warn you, I can't sing," Gaepora said.

"Then don't," Link said. Gaepora nodded.

"Oh youth, guided by the servant of the goddess… unite earth and sky, and bring light to the land. Oh youth, show the two whirling sails the way to the Light Tower… and before you, a path shall open, and a heavenly song you shall hear," Gaepora said.

"Light Tower?" Link asked.

"Real place, in the plaza. It's the whirling sails that get me…" Gaepora said.

"OK… solve that puzzle. Thanks," Link said, bowing. Gaepora smiled, and watched as Link left the room.

* * *

Link left the room, and shot into the sky. He saw two windmills, which seemed the best bet. He pulled out his Gust Bellows, and swung one of the windmills to face the Light Tower. As he flew to the other one, though, he noticed a problem… the spinning mechanism was gone. And there was a large note saying that it had vanished under the clouds. Link sat at the windmill, before remembering an old tale.

"Hey, Gondo! Remember that story about the old robot your family once had?" Link asked, finding himself in Skyloft's Bazaar not long later.

"Ah, Link! So it's that story you want to hear, eh? It's not to make fun of me, right?" Gondo, the junk repair man, responded.

"No…" Link said, looking at the old thing Gondo waved at whenever he told his story. As he suspected, it was an LD-301 unit. "I want to know if you can fix it. If it can be put back to work retrieving objects from the clouds."

 _*Master, could you not carry the objects yourself?*_ Fi came out to ask.

"I don't know who this odd girl is, but I will say this: even if you could fly, hauling stuff around would not be too kind, especially with what you already have there… you'll need this thing if you want to consider lugging. Old Scrapper is good for the job, sure… but I can't fix him. I'm going to need this 'Ancient Flower'…" Gondo said.

"Suspected as much. Lucky I found one," Link said, pulling out his Ancient Flower. "I was going to give it to Zelda, but I think bringing back Scrapper and proving you were right about him is the better thing to do, even if I could get away without using him," Link said.

"Thank you for your kindness, Link!" Gondo said, so giddy that small crystals fell from him and onto the floor. He took the Ancient Flower, and grabbed Scrapper. He bent down, and fixed Scrapper the LD-301.

*Thank you! I've got a full tank of energy and I'm raring to go!* Scrapper said, rubbing his finger and his thumb together in what looked like a finger snap, and closing one pupil.

"Great!" Link said.

*Huh… Who the heck are you, shorty?* Scrapper asked.

"Wow… it talked! I fixed him all right!" Gondo cheered. "This kid gave me what I needed to fix you. Say thank you."

*Him, my man? Well… I guess it's thanks, then, vrrt. Don't expect me to say that again, Sir Shortpants,* Scrapper said.

"That's no way to talk to the man who just saved your life!" Gondo said. "And besides, this kid wants to return you to work, so help him!"

*Even if he did restore my operations, there is no way in a forest fire I'm helping this kid!* Scrapper said. *I don't serve little kids still in diapers!*

 _*Master Link…*_ Fi said, appearing from Link's sword again.

*…WHOA! Program overload in aisle seven! Who's this pretty lady?* Scrapper asked, closing one pupil again.

 _*The name is Fi, little robot,*_ Fi stated.

*Fi? What a beautiful name for a beautiful lady! You in need of anything, gorgeous?* Scrapper asked.

 _*…If you must address me, call me Lady Fi. But, as it so happens, yes, I do need your aid, robot,*_ Fi said.

*My lady Fi, if you needed me to haul the earth across the galaxy, I would do it in a heartbeat! Your every wish is my command!* Scrapper said. Fi stared blankly for a few moments.

 _*Master, through an odd sequence of chain-of-commands, we appear to have procured the services of a robot who can carry objects from the surface to the sky,*_ Fi said. Link reached out for him.

*Oh no you don't touch this bod, kid!* Scrapper said. Gondo sighed. He liked seeing Link do his trademark dance on receiving an item. Fi returned to the sword.

*Oh… Lady Fi is with you, Sir Shortpants? Very well. Tell Lady Fi that if she wants me to carry something, all she needs to do is think the code SCRLD301. Should be easy for someone like you to remember,* Scrapper said. Link turned to Gondo.

"I've seen some weird stuff where I've been… but this is the weirdest thing yet!" Link said.

"Same," Gondo said. "I'm going to the Lumpy Pumpkin."

* * *

Link returned to the windmill, and held Fi over the cliff. Fi was drawn towards one direction, latching onto the direction of the propeller.

 _*SCRLD301,*_ Fi said. Scrapper appeared, and looked at the sword.

"Um, Lady Fi is pointing to a propeller for you to pick up," Link said. Scrapper zoomed down, and shot back up with a propeller in one hand. He winked.

 _*So, where's the lady?*_ Scrapper asked.

"She is the sword," Link said. Scrapper gave somewhat of a shrug, and flew back to his resting point. Link picked up the propeller, which was indeed hefty. He placed it where it should be, and used the Gust Bellows to point it at the Light Tower. Something rose from the tower's tip, and Link flew over to it. Link played the Goddess's Harp for a mirror, activating a crest. Light shone around the tower.

"What's happening?" Link asked in anticipation. A beam of light shot at some clouds in the distance. Link jumped, and started soaring towards that beam, dodging tornadoes with ease. Link found himself in the Thunderhead, and shot to a new island, where the light was striking.

 _*The Isle of Songs…*_ Fi said. Link walked towards the tower where the light struck. He found another altar to Skyward Strike, and did so. Another Goddess Statue appeared by the altar.

 _*Master, an important message. He who seeks the sacred flames, listen well, for I guide you from my place at the edge of time. The sacred flames are three in number. To obtain them, you must also earn relics known as the three sacred gifts. For each trial you overcome, you shall be blessed with one of the gifts. Make use of the power of these gifts, and you will find your way to the purifying sacred flames. Now, I bestow unto you a melody. It will serve you as a key, opening the first trial that awaits you deep in the wilds of Faron Woods,*_ Fi said. Link suddenly felt himself strum a catchy beat that was very reminiscent of forests. The tune etched into his mind.

 _*That song is called Farore's Courage. Its rousing melody will guide you,*_ Fi said.

"Now to find where to play it. Can you dowse for it?" Link asked.

 _*Can birds fly?*_ Fi responded. Link shot into the sky, and began flying back to Faron.


	5. The Redead

Link landed in the Faron Woods, and let Fi magnetically draw itself to the place they needed to be at. Link pulled out the harp, and played Farore's Courage. When he did so, a flower-like marking appeared in the ground. Link touched it with his sword, and his surroundings changed. He found himself in an odd land.

 _*Master, this trial calls your mind alone. This is a Silent Realm, accessible only to a chosen hero. Farore's Silent Realm, Saria, tests the limits of your courage. Your spirit is separated from your physical body for the challenge. You must overcome this trial to find the sacred flame,*_ Fi's voice said. Link looked around Saria, feeling his mind come up with information.

 _To overcome Saria, you must fill your Spirit Vessel. To do this, collect Tears of Farore. Spend too much time without filling the vessel, and the Guardians will chase you. These Guardians are relentless in their pursuit, and avoiding them is nigh impossible. A single blow is sufficient to fail the trial. Collecting Tears of Farore frequently is highly recommended. Awakening the Guardians is also possible if you are detected by One Who Watches, or by bathing in the Waking Water. When the Spirit Vessel is filled, find Malon to depart._

Link nodded at his own subconscious knowledge, and wandered the trial. He whistled Malon's song, and only felt stubs come from his back. No wings, no items, no Fi. He grit his teeth, and started combing the area.

* * *

The task was surprisingly simple. He found the familiar form of Malon standing guard beside the Skyview Temple. He stroked her beak, and she coughed up something. Link spun around, and presented the Water Dragon's Scale, an item that allowed underwater exploration. He vanished, and felt himself appear back in Faron. He knew that, to find the flame, he would need to swim. He saw a pool, and decided to dive through the area. He found himself in the Great Tree. He soared upwards, and met a new Kikwi.

"Hello there!" Link called out.

"Who? I'm napping… oh, a human! The name's Yerbal. Now I'm just a Kikwi hermit… I watch the forest, you know, when I'm not napping. You can see me, however you came here, right?" the Kikwi said.

"I can see you, all right," Link said.

"Then slap yourself on the back! That's not something some Kikwis can do, you know?" Yerbal said.

"I'm looking for a sacred flame?" Link asked.

"Ah, that flame! …Can you keep a secret?" Yerbal asked.

"Yes…" Link said.

"All right. But it's a secret to everybody. You're looking for Farore's Flame. Back when the Goddess roamed the earth, she gave that flame to the Water Dragon of Faron Woods. That flame was said to be the Water Dragon's so that one day it could pass to 'one from the sky'… I guess that's you. You must seek the Water Dragon. Her lair is in the south... and be warned. The Water Dragon is very picky about manners. Try not to become dragon food," Yerbal said. Link nodded, and went to glide to the south.

* * *

Link soared high into the sky, before eventually dropping off and taking a high dive into Lake Floria, a large water source in the south of Faron Woods. He tucked away his wings, and shot like a barrel through a waterfall to an inside cavern. There, he met some Parella creatures, who slowly and silently guided him through the cave. Link was wary, and with good reason. There were Craniocs swarming about. Link pulled out his sword, and barrelled around through them, piercing their heads to shatter them. He eventually arrived at the Water Dragon's Chamber, and jumped onto the pedestal bearing the Water Dragon.

 _Ah! You there, human! You are an intruder, a sacred place few are permitted entry!_ she said.

"Um… let me think… I am the Crimson Glider, here on official saving-the-world business. Uh… I am looking for a sacred flame… please?" Link asked, trying his luck in wording his statement.

 _Those with manners call me Faron, Warden of the Woods. I was appointed by the goddess herself! Know you stand in the presence of a loyal servant of the goddess!_ Faron said indignantly.

"In a pot?" Link blurted out.

 _…_ _That is beside the point! If you did not happen to bear proof that you might be the Angel that the goddess chose as her hero, I'd smite you down where you stand!_ Faron said.

"Angel?" Link asked.

 _The official name of a demon that resembles the goddess's race, but with wings. Surely someone who's been helping himself to the goddess's Information stores would know something as elementary as that!_ Faron said.

"Fine, go ahead. Mark me as a demon beast!" Link said, raising his voice. His wings started stretching out.

 _Well, how did you find me, if it wasn't the red-clad one who led you here?_ Faron asked.

"A Kikwi called Yerbal," Link said.

 _Him again? That's the last straw. Next I see him, he's my dinner! Now, about that Sacred Flame… Well, I'm not going to believe that some shrimp self-proclaimed demon is the goddess's chosen hero-_ Faron said.

"OK, now you've gone too far!" Link said, drawing his sword. Fi appeared beside him.

 _*Master, don't!*_ Fi urged, allowing the sword to become as heavy as lead.

 _Humph. If you want to gain my favour, you will need to pass my test. I was earlier attacked by your master, Ghirahim. I stood against him, but I was wounded in the encounter. I am forced to recuperate in this basin of sacred water. There isn't much healing in this water anymore, so I'm going to need another dose. Bring me another container of fresh sacred water. Do this, and I'll gladly show you where that sacred flame rests,_ Faron said.

 _*Master, you're not going to get a better offer than this,*_ Fi said urgently.

"…Fine," Link said, putting his wings away. His sword lightened, and drew in a certain direction. Fi had apparently begun her dowsing for the required water.

 _Now run along before I change my mind,_ Faron said.

"Gladly," Link said, spreading his wings and taking flight.

* * *

Link followed Fi's dowsing ability to the Skyview Temple. Unfortunately, Fi stopped dowsing when he entered, as the auras of the enemies interfered with her dowsing. Link travelled through the Skyview Temple once more, and entered the room where he duelled Ghirahim. He encountered three Stalfos, and spread his wings. He jumped around, and started weaving in and out of the Stalfos' attacking range, slicing them well. He could return to the Skyview Spring, and could continue dowsing. He found some sacred water, with a basin lying about.

 _*SCRLD301,*_ Fi said. With a whirr and a click, Scrapper made his appearance.

*You rang, Lady Fi?* Scrapper asked.

 _*Can you carry this basin to Lake Floria, a large water source to the south of this wooded area? A Water Dragon named Faron needs this supply of sacred water,*_ Fi said.

*This basin… filled with this water? Give me a challenge. Sir Shortpants, I will follow you to this lake place. Don't keep Lady Fi waiting! Chicks hate it when you make 'em wait!* Scrapper said. Link turned around, and summoned his wings. He rolled his eyes when he was sure Scrapper couldn't see, and started flying back towards Faron.

* * *

Link arrived in the Water Dragon's Chamber, and Scrapper followed.

*Where do you want this tub?* Scrapper asked.

 _That's the water I need. Pour it into my basin!_ Faron commanded.

*Sheesh, women these days…* Scrapper said, pouring the water in. The pot Faron resided in shook around, before launching out a massive dragon that sent Scrapper from the air.

 _Exquisite! That's more like it! Behold the full majesty of Faron, Water Dragon and guardian of these lands! By goddess, it's great to finally stand tall once more!_ Faron said.

*My _zrrt_ pleasure, miss… Lady Fi, could you _whirr_ bless me with a kiss to _click_ restore my functions?* Scrapper asked.

 _Angel, you have done well to bring the sacred water I asked for. I see now that there is no coincidence you completed Saria and obtained the Scale of the Water Dragon. In turn, I will grant you the favour you asked for. I shall lead you to the sacred flame. Come,_ Faron said. Link's vision turned white, and he reappeared to a majestic waterfall with beautiful ceramics.

 _Behold…_ Faron said. She pressed her hands to the waterfall, and the cascading waters vanished.

 _The sacred flame you seek lies within this place. Monsters sadly flourish within this place, so be warned. The Information lies beside the entrance, so be sure to absorb it. Swatting monsters should be no trouble for you, chosen Angel. I imagine that we will meet again. Do not lower your guard in the meantime. Farewell…_ Faron said. Link nodded, and shot into the place.

* * *

Link entered the place Faron indicated, and touched the helpfully placed map Faron mentioned. This place was called the Ancient Cistern, and it was a place that made Link feel very serene. He sprouted his wings, and glided about. He was careful to avoid the Skulltulas. He spent a while searching the place, in both sea and sky, before finding a passage to a central tower. He dived into the pillar, and found a challenging figure: the Stalmaster. Stalmaster was armed with four arms, but he presented little more challenge than a Stalfos…before he drew four weapons. He was able to guard attacks from all four directions.

"Huh…" Link said. He thought a little, before thrusting directly through the square of weapons. The Stalmaster countered by adjusting his weapons, but Link was prepared. He jumped, and slashed the Stalmaster's helmet. It rolled into a small crevice, where the Stalmaster was unable to follow. He disintegrated, and reformed into a new item. It was a Whip. At the end of the Whip was a glowing sphere. He swung it, and it hit a small winch. He pulled it back, and the winch swung.

 _*Master, an analysis. The Whip appears to be able to pull items and surroundings towards you. It also appears that you should be able to swing over pits, which appears to be 99% useless. Aside from winches and similar objects, your wings might outclass the whip,*_ Fi said. Link shrugged philosophically, and pressed on.

* * *

Link came across a spring in the Ancient Cistern, and felt himself become dragged into a lower level of the Cistern. He walked about this area, and came across some Cursed Bokoblins. He blanched at the sight: the difference between these Bokoblins and normal ones was the absence of patches of flesh, making them appear as rotting corpses reanimated. Link started slashing away at them, and ran through the area in horror. He tripped over a small carving, which he scooped up. He eventually found a long rope, and began to climb it.

"They can't climb… they can't climb…" Link said. "…Wait a minute…" He jumped off the rope, and flew up the thread. The Cursed Bokoblin shook their fists angrily. Link flew back up to the top of the Cistern, back in the serene area. He found a jagged keyhole, and realised that he had the carving he needed.

"Wow… that was rather nightmarish…" Link said. He looked about, and spotted the place where the boss lurked. He entered the room.

* * *

"Ghirahim!" Link cried out. Sure enough, the red-cloaked Demon Lord himself sat atop a statue in the centre of the room.

 _*You certainly are persistent. I'm terribly busy trying to find the clues that will help me revive the demon king. Your incessant fluttering around my head like some irksome little peacock when I'm busy is… well, quite disagreeable,*_ Ghirahim said. He snapped his fingers, and vanished. A heartbeat sounded, and the golden statue ahead of him pulled together six massive arms. He summoned some weapons, and posed dramatically.

 _Ancient Cistern Boss… … …Ancient Automaton KOLOKTOS identified!_

 _This ancient automaton defends the Ancient Cistern from intruders. Ghirahim hijacked its power and controls, giving it more power than usual. The red cores provide limited stability, enough to prevent falling to pieces. The removal of these red cores appears to allow loss of integrity. The cores are conventionally hidden beneath forearm plating. When the arms are stretched to full length, the cores will be available. Withdrawal possible with the whip. With the arms lowered, attacking the chest core is possible. There is no way to withdraw the chest with the whip._

Koloktos swung his arms, and Link easily whipped out these arms. He pulled out the four arms, and began to hack and slash at the core. Koloktos smirked, and pulled his arms back to his sides. He pushed down on the ground, and summoned some legs, swords, and a protective grating. Luckily, his arms could still be withdrawn. Link scooped up one of Koloktos's massive blades, and swung it repeatedly at the automaton. The grating, legs, and the arms were all defenceless against this massive blade. Koloktos grinned, before exploding into fragments. Link walked through the door behind Koloktos.

* * *

In this chamber, Link found another altar to Skyward Strike. He did so, and the symbol of Faron lit up. A green flame burst into light. Fi appeared beside Link, and dived into the green flame. Link raised the sword, and she shot, along with a lot of green flame, into the blade. Link spun around, and presented the new blade.

 _The Goddess Longsword: this blade deals twice as much damage as before, and also has longer reach!_

Link sheathed his sword, and saw a pattern appear on the back of his right hand. He clenched his fist, grateful he had not lost his normal power. He turned, and started his flight back to the Isle of Songs.

* * *

Link soared through the sky, and went back to the Isle of Songs. He knew what to do: he performed a Skyward Strike, and summoned the Goddess Statue.

 _*Master, a new message. He who seeks the sacred flames, listen well, for I am the one guiding you from my place at the edge of time. Two sacred flames remain. Should you desire to possess them, you must obtain the other sacred gifts. For each trial you overcome, you shall be blessed with another gift. Harness the power of these gifts, and let there be no doubt you shall find yourself standing before the majesty of the sacred flames. Now, I give you another melody. It will serve as a key to unlocking your next trial, which awaits you within the shifting sands of Lanayru Desert,*_ Fi said. Link pulled out his Goddess Harp, and started to play. This tune was more of a serene piece than the last one, though it still sent his foot tapping gently.

 _*This is the song Nayru's Wisdom. This knowledge shall aid you in searching for the next trial,*_ Fi said.

"Well, let's go!" Link said. He sprouted his wings, and flew to the next area.

* * *

Link dived back to the Lanayru Desert, and found the next trial. He pulled out his harp, and played Nayru's Wisdom. The flower symbol appeared on the ground, and Link transferred his spirit to the Silent Realm. He whistled. His wings were very small, and wouldn't allow him to fly. But they were larger than last time. He looked around this Silent Realm, which the voice in his head called Nabooru. He ran around the desert, filling his Spirit Vessel with the Tears of Nayru. He could rather easily collect these, activating the Guardians only once, at a harrowing point involving Those Who Watched and a narrow ledge. But he could give the filled Spirit Vessel to Malon, who spat out a reward. He spun around, and presented his Clawshots. He left Nabooru, and returned to exploration.

* * *

Using his Clawshots as a guide to where he ought to head, he entered the Lanayru Caves. There, he saw a Goron ahead of him, mining at a wall.

"Hi, Gorko!" Link called out.

"Gorko? My name is Golo!" the Goron said, turning about.

"Sorry… you look a lot like Gorko, though," Link said.

"Eh, I never get visitors anyway. I'm Golo, and my field of research is in the legend of the three dragons, one of which is said to live here. Nothing here at first glance, yes, but I will keep on looking and find that dragon!" Golo said. "So, what's your name?"

"Link," Link said simply.

"Odd name, I suppose… So why might you be here?" Golo asked.

"I am in search of a sacred flame," Link said.

"Something I've heard of… or maybe not… oh, that's right! I heard of that when reading about the Lanayru Sand Sea. I don't remember the details, but if you go on through here, you'll reach the Sand Sea. Just go that way, and good luck!" Golo said.

"And you too!" Link said. He jumped up, and went through to the Sand Sea.

* * *

The Lanayru Sand Sea was a vast area of sand. It appeared that, at one point, it was a vast ocean, but now, water was at a premium at best. Link started to fly about, and saw a particularly unique Ancient Robot beside some Chronolite. Link knew what to do. He slashed the Chronolite, and the surrounding desert turned to water. The Ancient Robot looked up.

*Who are you?* it asked.

"I am Link. You?" Link responded.

*Bzzrt… I am the skipper of this ship that protects Nayru's Flame! Well… I was. We were beset by pirates… my crew was imprisoned, and I was thrown into the sea. I was lucky to reach this port… but I have yet to find my crew,* the Ancient Robot said.

"Sounds horrible," Link said, thinking of Zelda.

*It haunts me, wondering where my ship could be. I'd bet my hat the ship is invisible,* the skipper said.

"Invisible?" Link asked.

*Invisibility was a function added to protect Nayru's Flame, vweep,* the skipper said.

"Listen… if we work together to retrieve your ship and get back Nayru's Flame, will you allow me to make use of it? I need to it find someone important," Link suggested.

*Sounds reasonable. Hop on board my boat here, and we'll search!* the skipper said. *I've got a sea chart here…*

* * *

Link and the Skipper boarded the Skipper's boat. With the Chronolite lodged into the ship, the desert sand turned to water as the Skipper sailed the ship. Link simply sat, breathing in the sea air. It was much different to the sky air he was used to, but different in a good way.

*Like it? This is what I live for!* the Skipper said.

"Yeah… I'm used to flying through the sky, but the sea has its own charm," Link said. Skipper pulled up his map again, and Link took it from his hands. He saw his location in his mind's eye, and started to guide Skipper away from natural barriers, and in the direction of the Shipyard, their best bet for finding Skipper's ship. Once they arrived, Link entered the Shipyard to find clues to the location of the Skipper's ship. He entered the construction bay, and used his Gust Bellows to search underneath the sands that had built up over time.

 _Shipyard Boss… … … Thousand-Year Arachnid MOLDARACH identified!_

 _An Aracha that has survived a lengthy larval stage. Over 90% of its body is shielded by an armour-like exoskeleton that sends even the sharpest blade plinking off. Its weak points are overdeveloped pincers, if struck at the correct angle. When in danger, it buries itself under the sand. Blow away the sand to reveal its position. When its pincers are removed, its central eye will be exposed, leaving it in a fatal position. However, striking that central eye with horizontal, vertical and diagonal slashes will be ineffective…_

An ambush though it was, Link's knowledge of what he encountered was in tip-top shape. Moldarach opened its pincers, and Link sliced at the claws, slicing them off. Moldarach swung its tail, which Link dodged. Moldarach dived under the sand, and Link used the Gust Bellows to pull it out. Link stabbed directly into Moldarach's eye, sending it reeling. It seemed too easy, but sure enough, it had exploded like a boss normally would. Link estimated that Moldarach was intended as an enemy when he had not gathered as much experience as he had.

 _*Master, the fact that monsters have made their nest here limits the potential for clues. We'd best search elsewhere…*_ Fi said.

"Now you tell me…" Link said.

* * *

"Nothing to do here…" Link said.

*Really? Then there's nothing else to it… but if we want my ship, attacking the pirates will be our only option. They are mechanical beasts… well, tighten whatever human have instead of bolts. We're going in!* the Skipper said triumphantly. Link and the Skipper boarded the boat, and travelled to the Pirate's Stronghold in the north-west.

*Link, the pirates ought to be withered by time. I am aware my Chronolite restores my power… but what of the others?* the Skipper said. Link nodded, and entered the Pirate's Stronghold. He looked about, and explored the Pirate's Stronghold. He found some Chronolite contained within an orb that was easy to carry. He did so, using his ability to change between the present and the past to his advantage, and opened the door to the Stronghold. Some masts came from the sand, and Link ran to inspect them.

 _*Master, these masts appear to belong to the ship guarding Nayru's Flame,*_ Fi said. _*I can now dowse for them.*_

"Skipper, we can find your ship!" Link said.

*Good… Link, I will steer, and follow you,* the Skipper said.

* * *

Using a highly convoluted method, Link could dowse for the ship. Skipper steered Link in the direction his sword pointed, and fired his cannons at his own ship. The ship shuddered, and stopped.

*There… now, you can board,* the Skipper said.

"Thank you, Skipper…" Link said. He pushed down on Skipper's boat, and sprouted his wings. He shot into the air, and landed on board the Sandship. He felt the knowledge of boats filling up as he touched the planks.

*You can fly?* Skipper asked.

"Yeah. Don't mind it, though. You're welcome for the help!" Link said. He set his footing, and walked through the bilge of the ship. His search led him through quite a bit of the ship, and found himself on the poop deck, or at least a high one. He was standing on a gangplank, and on the furthest point opposite him was a figure. The mechanical shape turned, and whirred towards him. Link put pressure on this fellow, Scervo. Scervo stabbed with an electric sword, sending Link backward, and he seized up. Link shook himself, and knocked Scervo from the ship. He shattered on the sand, and Link noticed something that Scervo dropped. He spun around, and presented the Bow.

 _*Master, that bow is much more powerful than the slingshot. In addition, switches that are marked with an eye are now able to be struck,*_ Fi said. Link nodded, and ran back to the deck. He jumped down, struck such a switch on the mast, summoning some Chronolite on the crow's nest. Link struck it with his bow, sending the Sandship back to the past.

*Well done, glider! Now, make it to the brig, and return my crew!* Skipper called out. Link gave a salute, and went back below deck.

* * *

Link found the brig, and Skipper's crew. With a well-placed sword strike, Link could disable the electric barrier that kept the crew captive.

*My circuits are glowing with happiness!* one of the robots said.

"Thanks. Where's Nayru's Flame?" Link asked.

*If you want it, we're going to need to regain control of this ship, phoo-weep!* another Ancient Robot said. The crew filed their way through the prison, and made their way to Skipper's boat. Link headed back to the deck, and made his way to the place he saw earlier: a door with a squid-like carving beside it. He inserted the carving into the skull-shaped lock, and entered the boss chamber. Immediately, he felt the ship begin to quiver and shake, as if a monster was attacking. Link glided up the ship, dodging barrels, tentacles and the rising water. He went above ship, and saw that it was in ruins. It was really an arena to fight something. A massive, tentacle something.

 _Sandship Boss… … …Abyssal Leviathan TENTALUS identified!_

 _The tyrant of the ancient seas. Its tentacles can be repelled, but only briefly. Repelling a number of them should reveal the beast itself. Using the Skyward Strike appears to be the best method of repellent. The eye is the weak point, though a Skyward Strike will not suffice: using the bow appears more effective. The large number of tentacles means attacking multiples at once, if possible, is optimal._

Tentalus roared, and its many tentacles ravaged the ship. Link Skyward Struck four of the nearest tentacles, causing Tentalus to roar, opening its eye. Link shot it with an arrow, and Tentalus roared, flailing about. It fell to the ship, and Link struck Tentalus's eyes with his sword. A tentacle appeared from behind him, and grabbed him. Link shook out of Tentalus's grip, and started flying. Link shot an arrow at Tentalus, and stabbed him repeatedly. Tentalus writhed, and decreased the amount of available field. Link grinned. Tentalus leaned down, and the tentacles on his head turned into snakes. Link slashed at these tentacles, and stabbed away at Tentalus's eye again, causing Tentalus to explode and return to the depths. On this last part of the ship, the crest for the flame appeared underneath the symbol of Lanayru. Link performed a Skyward Strike, and summoned Nayru's Flame.

Nayru's Flame shone a brilliant blue hue. Fi appeared from Link's sword, and dived into the flames. Link held up his blade for Fi, and allowed her to pelt the sword with Nayru's Flame. He spun around, and presented the new sword.

 _The Goddess White Sword: this blade allows Fi to dowse for minor items that might come in handy along your quest!_

Link checked his right fist, and noticed that another triangle had appeared on the back of his hand. He jumped back into the air, waving a goodbye to Skipper. He travelled in the direction of the Isle of Songs.


	6. Second Chance

Link landed in the Isle of Songs, and travelled to the crest. He performed a Skyward Strike, and summoned the Goddess Statue.

 _*Master, a new message. He who seeks the sacred flames, listen well, for I am the one guiding you from my place at the edge of time. The last of the sacred flames still eludes you. To obtain it, you must claim another sacred gift. For each trial you overcome, you shall be blessed with another gift. Make use of the power of these gifts, and you will most certainly find the path to the sacred flames. Now, I bestow unto you another melody. Let it serve as a key to unlocking your final trial. It awaits you upon Eldin Volcano,*_ Fi said. Link felt his hands move on their own once more, as he played a new tune. This one had a strong sense of drama and a grand scale to it.

 _*That song is called Din's Power. The might of it will allow you to find the final trial,*_ Fi said. Link nodded, and he went to fly back to Eldin Volcano.

* * *

Link dived to the Eldin Volcano, and checked his wings. He gritted his teeth, and decided to fly through the area. He found the gate to the Silent Realm, and played Din's Power. He touched his sword to the flower pattern, and arrived in Darunia, Din's Silent Realm. He whistled, and checked the size of his wings. They were surprisingly large, but he would still be unable to fly. He ran through the area, feeling his muscles power through the mountainous area. There was quite a bit of Waking Water and lava, but Link persevered. He triggered the Guardians only once, on a large slide. A gliding Guardian narrowly missed him, thanks to the slide. He filled the Spirit Vessel with Tears of Din, and found Malon. She seemed a little sickly, and Link gently nursed the side of Malon's beak. She smiled, and spat out the third treasure. Link spun around, and presented the Fireshield Brooch. He left Darunia on this note.

* * *

Link returned to the normal world, and put the brooch on his chest. It sunk in, and his body became a lot cooler. Link could enter the heated area of the volcano summit, and began his search for flames. He travelled through the area, and spotted a familiar face.

"Gorko!" Link said.

"Ah, hey, Link!" Gorko said. He bounded up, and gave Link a hearty pat on the back.

"How's it going, you winged little hero!" Gorko said.

"How did you?" Link asked, his wings expanding.

"I saw you in the Temple of Time. Great work helping me open that. But more importantly, how did you get wings?" Gorko asked.

"…It's a curse. Thanks to a Demon Lord, I am now an Angel, or a demon," Link said.

"That's a curse? Do you know what I wouldn't give to be able to fly?" Gorko asked. Link opened his mouth in shock.

"Anyway, enough about that now. I was exploring this area, but there are flames here that even I, one of the fire-resistant Gorons, cannot pass. Do you have ideas to extinguish them?" Gorko asked. Link looked around, and used his thinking eye.

"That frog up there… it looks thirsty," Link said. He pointed to the frog statue in question, and looked up at it.

"Really? Well, whenever there's something big like this, there's always odd puzzles like this one… so let's give him some water. But how do we do that? Bottles don't appear to be sufficient…" Gorko said. Link gave it some thought.

"I have an idea…" Link said. "Remain here… I'll need to use you as a guidepost when I come back with some water."

Link knelt down, and jumped up in flight. Link soared through the sky, and travelled over in the direction of Lake Floria. He went back to the basin he collected for Faron.

 _*SCRLD301,*_ Fi said. Scrapper soared into the area, and looked down.

*Transporting this basin of water _again_? Sir Shortpants, you're pushing your luck… ah, I was just joking about, Lady Fi. Your wish is my command!* Scrapper said. He picked up the basin again, and filled it with water. Fi created a circle, and something appeared over the basin.

 _*This basin will not spill, or become evaporated by the volcanic region,*_ Fi said.

*I don't need no stinking shield! I mean… thank you, Lady Fi. Sir Shortpants, I blame you for this!* Scrapper said. Link rolled his eyes, and escorted Scrapper back to the volcano. Link shot away all Bokoblin Archers that tried to attack Scrapper, and got him to Gorko and the frog statue. Scrapper dropped the water into the frog statue's mouth.

*Wow, that was heavy. I'm not lugging something like that for that long again! …Unless you ask it of me, Lady Fi,* Scrapper said.

"Great work, Link! There's nothing you can't do! You'd better go into this place. There might be some tough foes in there. Nothing you can't handle, I'm sure!" Gorko said. Link bowed.

"Thank you, Gorko. And thanks for, you know, not treating me like a monster," Link said.

"You're a monster? …Oh, right, the demon thing. Yeah, that doesn't really count," Gorko said. Link smiled, and entered the Fire Sanctuary.

* * *

Link found the map almost immediately, and found that this was rather necessary. The dungeon was filled to the brim with lava. He could float about, but he found gliding over the lava heat was better than beating his wings. He walked through this lava room, and found the interior rooms were much cooler. He flew around these rooms, and began looking around. He found a room with a steel grate over a lava pit. Two massive hands called Magmanos appeared from under the ground. Link jumped, and knocked a plant into the Magmanos. The hands froze into stone. Link could now destroy the Magmanos. The pair popped, and turned into less deadly hands. Link picked them up, and put them over his Digging Mitts: they were Mogma Mitts, rare mitts that allowed Link to dig underground. Land, sea and sky… Link was a master of all three.

Link flew about, and found a few patches of soil to dig around in. Using his digging, he could dig up a carving for the boss door. He flew over to the boss door, and inserted the carving into the (funnily enough) key shaped hole. He entered the room ponderously, and heard a familiar laugh.

 _*Oh, hello there, Link. I see you're still alive and well. Fancy meeting you here!*_ Ghirahim said.

"Ghirahim… I'd say it's a pleasure, but it's really not," Link said.

 _*Ah, but there is a reason we bump into each other time and time again. It's no coincidence… we're bound by a thread of fate,*_ Ghirahim remarked.

"We are not linked to each other one bit, Ghirahim!" Link said. Ghirahim ignored this.

 _*Look at these old drawings! Until I found these, I was very upset about the goddess's guard dog did at the Gate of Time. Remember that twig? Impa? Well, these drawings up here suggest that there exists a second Gate of Time. My heart just filled with rainbows at the thought! I've been a busy boy, searching here and there and everywhere for that Gate of Time...*_ Ghirahim said. Link kept his reaction silent. He was about to open that Gate… what was he thinking? Ghirahim's goals could be extended by his actions…

 _*And yet, after all of that, I couldn't find a single clue. I got a little sulky there. It was frowns all around… The thought of never getting my hands on that darling young girl again was… well, more than I could bear,*_ Ghirahim continued, teleporting around the room.

"All right, you're asking for it now!" Link said, spreading his wings and jumping up at Ghirahim. Ghirahim dodged the blow, and landed on the ground lithely.

 _*That girl will be instrumental to bringing about the revival of my master!*_ Ghirahim said. _*Although I feared she was quite beyond my reach, I despair no longer!*_

"You'll never lay a finger on Zelda as long as I draw breath, Demon Lord!" Link said.

 _*Yes, yes… but remember, you little bird… or wait, what was it? Angel? You're a demon, Link. And I can punish you as a demon…*_ Ghirahim said. He shot a blast of dark energy, a blast that passed Link harmlessly.

 _*What?*_ Ghirahim asked.

"I'm… I'm still human?" Link asked, equally shocked.

 _*No matter. I'm sure that your demonic tendencies are just… settling in. We'll have so much fun together when you're a true Angel… or should I say… if? Because, as a matter of fact, I'll be killing you here and now,*_ Ghirahim said. His cape disappeared, and he exploded his gloves, revealing black skin underneath. Link tilted his head in confusion.

 _*Lovely, aren't they? You'll find the supple skin of my arms tougher than any armour. Doesn't their shape just leave you… breathless? My… this body is simply… stunning… although there's that one teensy, tiny thing I lack… mercy,*_ Ghirahim said, leering forward.

"It is on like Kiki Kong!" Link said, levelling his sword.

 _Fire Sanctuary Boss… …Demon Lord GHIRAHIM identified!_

 _The Demon Lord leading the monsters. Again. The daggers that surround Ghirahim act as a defensive barrier. Removing the daggers should be an effective form of defence. Ghirahim uses his right hand to clasp your sword. His power is mighty, so removing your sword from his grasp will not be simple. Swinging in a direction not blocked by daggers or hand is optimal. Keep one eye on when his hand is moving too slowly to catch your sword._

Ghirahim approached Link, with two daggers around him. Link sliced as his knowledge suggested, and succeeded. Ghirahim fell back, and came forward with four daggers. Link repeated his luck, and Ghirahim snapped. He summoned two swords of his own, and stood on guard. Link struck, and Ghirahim summoned a wheel of daggers. Link's blow knocked all of them away, and he charged again. Ghirahim jumped, and missed Link narrowly with a dive. More daggers appeared, and Link knocked them all aside. Link pierced Ghirahim, and defeated him.

 _*Enough foolishness… I am Ghirahim, Demon Lord! It shouldn't matter how powerful that sword is, you are nothing more than a disobedient demon… no, a useless bird! And yet you prevail! You scamp… you have awakened a wrath that will burn for eons! I will drag you into an eternity of torment, whatever it takes!*_ Ghirahim said. He teleported away, and Link sighed in relief.

* * *

Link walked into the next room, and delivered a Skyward Strike to the altar ahead of him, underneath the symbol of Eldin. It lit up, and a crimson flame flared into existence. Fi dived into this flame, and Link held up his sword. The flames shot into the blade, giving Link a bit of recoil. Link spun around, and presented his new blade.

 _The Master Sword: a sacred blade that demons revile. It can only be held by its rightful master, and deals more damage. In addition, Skyward Strikes charge faster!_

Link sheathed his sword, and once more checked his right hand. A third triangle appeared on the back of his palm, creating a great symbol.

 _*Master, your sword is now the Master Sword. With this sword's power, you can awaken the Gate of Time in the Sealed Temple. Head there now…*_ Fi suggested. Link suddenly curled over in pain: a tune sounded. He knew what this was.

"He's coming…" Link said. He jumped up, and flew through the sky in a hurry.

* * *

"Link! Thank the goddess you're here!" the old woman said. The rumbles at the base of the pit were still sounding: the beast hadn't yet awakened.

"Oh, yeah… this is what I've been waiting for. Time to break out my new toy! That flabby bag of teeth doesn't stand a chance…" Groose called. He tapped the catapult beside him, along a giant railing.

"This is my awesome superweapon for fighting that thing! I call it… the Groosenator!" Groose said. "You wouldn't believe the time I've put in to building this beauty. In fact, Grannie practically insisted I summon you here… I'm sure this thing could seal the bag of teeth itself!"

"Groose, I told you… only Link can create the final seal!" the old woman said.

"Anyway, I laid these rails myself… I don't know how I did it, but I did! Direct my shots, and that monster will feel the hurt! In fact, unless you say stop, I'll probably fire a few myself… I'm a crack shot!" Groose said.

"…In fact, he hit that Sealing Spike a few times…" the old lady said.

"It's not quite ready, though… the beast awoke quite suddenly, and jostled it a little. Give me a few moments… you hold off the beast!" Groose said.

"Thanks for the heads-up!" Link said. He did a loop, and dived into the pit, and landed beside the beast. The Imprisoned leered out from the ground, and raised his hands… wait, hands? This fight was going to be much more fun.

 _The Imprisoned!_

 _Full data is still unable to be deciphered. But there are limbs here that weren't previously present. Evil power has also increased. The same basic strategy that was used last time should once more function. Fingers and toes are still destructible, although patience is advised. Groose's apparatus will be effective, and a direct hit will stop the monster in its tracks. If the monster is in a blind spot, directing Groose is recommended._

"Oh, yeah… let's play catch!" Groose said. Link walked about, and slashed at the Imprisoned's toes. The Imprisoned turned, and tried to climb a wall.

"Oh no you don't!" Groose called out. He fired his Groosenator, and sent the Imprisoned to the ground. Link sliced the Imprisoned's spike, thrusting it in. The Imprisoned got back up, and Link flew up to the Imprisoned's spike. Groose fired another blast, and Link could strike. The Imprisoned began to slither about, and Groose fired again. Link stabbed the Sealing Spike once more, causing the Imprisoned to explode once more. The mess of scales condensed in the Sealing Spike, and Link dived down to reseal the Imprisoned, with a few more triangles on the pattern.

"Nice work, Link! Course, you couldn't have done it without me, but no need to thank me. Now, we need to activate the Gate of Time thing," Groose said. Link nodded, and flew on up.

* * *

Link entered the Sealed Temple, and saw the old woman sitting in front of the Gate of Time. On Link's arrival, she looked up.

"Thank you for your efforts, Link, Groose. I do not wish to dwell on what would have happened if you were not here to fend of that beast. But Link, your sword! There is no doubt. The sacred flames have purified your blade. Well done, Link. That sword holds tremendous power. That power is a sacred force. It is a divine power left to us by the gods of old. The same power spoken of in the Ballad of the Goddess. To look upon you is to see that same great power, now flowing through you and the sword you carry. Come, Link… open the Gate of Time. Now that the force dwells within your blade, striking the Gate of Time with a Skyward Strike will surely awaken it. Climb on the pedestal, and show the gate your sword's power!" the old woman said. Link climbed onto the pedestal, and performed his Skyward Strike.

"Link, you may wonder what that beast is. Once you enter that Gate, you will learn more," the old woman said. Link nodded, and watched the Gate. Little lights lit up, and the guardian pillar shattered. Small blocks swirled about, and reformed into a giant cog: the Gate of Time.

"The gate is reactivated at long last… within it, you may travel into the past. Where Zelda waits. If everything as I suspect, your reunion with Zelda lies in here," the old woman said.

"And don't you worry about me. I'll be here keeping that Imprisoned beast in check, Grannie safe and… naw, forget about that last one. When you see Zelda, tell her I said 'What's up?'," Groose said. He left for the Sealed Grounds, while Link stepped up to the Gate of Time. Link jumped through the rotating cogs, and through time.

* * *

Link arrived in a new Temple. And who should meet him but Impa.

"At last. I've been expecting you, Link. You are probably overwhelmed, so I'll do my best at explanations. This is the Temple of Hylia, but in the future, it shall be called the Sealed Temple… This is the past, where Hylia has only just sealed away Demise, and Skyloft is only a new place in the sky," Impa said.

"Do you have one of those Information things Fi mentioned? They bring me up to speed pretty well," Link said.

"I'm sure I can procure some Information. But for now, head through those great doors…" Impa said, gesturing behind her. "It is there that the person you've risked life and blood to defend waits."

Link nodded gratefully, and ran to the doors. Standing behind them, as he entered the room, was Zelda. She turned on the spot, and beamed.

"You've come so far, Link. I'm glad you made it," Zelda said. She held out her hand, and a beam of light shot Link in the head. Link felt thoughts flow through him, like they did before. He felt himself filled with the knowledge of what was going on.

"Well… welcome to the distant past, I suppose," Zelda said.

"… …Groose said 'What's up?'" Link said.

"Ah, Link… we are in the era where the wounds of the battle between Hylia and Demise are not yet healed. The fairy tales of this war we heard in Skyloft… they're all real. You are refreshed on the whole story?" Zelda asked.

"Pretty well… let's see… the old gods created the supreme power that gave its possessor the ability to… grow fields? No… shape reality… and fulfil any desire! The Triforce, I believe it's called. In a thirst to make the world his own, Demise created a massive Bokoblin… no, army of monsters for war. He wanted the Triforce… The goddess was scared of Demise… no, scared for her people. She used the power of the Triforce… ah, stupid pictures! Use her power to send her people _and_ the Triforce into the sky on a slice of earth to become Skyloft. After the long, fierce battle, Hylia succeeded in sealing away Demise. After his imprisonment, Demise soon easily broke out… wait, his seal wouldn't hold long against his power. Don't rush me, Zelda, I'll get there! Hylia's grave injuries caused her to realise that if Demise broke free, stopping him would be an impossibility. If the demon king were freed, the end of the world would be spelled for five… no, all beings of this land. To end the demon, Hylia devised two plans and set both into motion.

"First, she created Fi. The spirit in my sword whose one purpose is to assist the chosen hero on his mission. Wow, I look so happy in this picture. Her second plan was to abandon her divine form and transfer her soul into the body of a mortal. She made her sacrifice so that one day she could use the supreme power created by the old gods. For while the Triforce was created by gods, gods could never wield it. Hylia gave up her divine powers and immortal form. And, to make sure Demise would never pick Hylia from a crowd, gave her chosen form… a seemingly crippling weakness…" Link exposited, before trailing off. He had realised who Hylia's mortal form was.

"So _that's_ why you're blind?" Link asked. Zelda nodded.

"Impa has tried to help me regain the sight of an immortal, but I'm not doing so well… I can still only really see you, and then only as an indistinct green blob. But yes, I am Hylia. And you are my chosen hero, the Emerald Glider," Zelda said.

"Um… I'm actually crimson," Link said.

"…Emerald Glider sounds a little better. Anyway, on that day of the ceremony, Ghirahim's tornado tossed me into the world below, and gave you the powers that would be your blessing and your curse. Although, by definition, you are one of Ghirahim's minions, my choosing circumvents the lowly Ghirahim's efforts. You may be an Angel, but you are my Chosen Hero. I was nearly captured that day, and if that happened, things might have run differently… but I was rescued by the old woman in the Sealed Grounds. I didn't know I was ever Hylia, but she explained it to me. She taught me who I was, and what I had to do. I had to pray at the goddess statues located in the land's temples. Each temple gave me memory, little by little, before Impa eventually led me here, to the past. All of this is to prevent the revival of Demise," Zelda said. She was now close to Link, and he felt his wings spread. He looked at them rather happily.

"Stripped of his true physical form by that seal, his shape is that of an abomination. But even as hideous as he is, he's more than capable of devouring this land if we allow him to do what he desires. We must stop him from freeing himself at any cost…" Zelda said. "I intend to remain here in this time and place to sustain that seal as best as I can. As long as my vigil remains, we may be able to prevent the demon king from fully reviving himself." Link's Information clicked, and he realised what was about to happen.

"I must maintain the seal that I created so long ago and keep it strong for as long as I am able. With the memories I have returning to me, I can see that this is my purpose. Link, the goddess created Fi and that blade for very specific reasons. For the task of standing against Demise and that monstrous form rests solely on your shoulders. Back in our own time, you've driven him back into his prison twice now. I can't thank you enough for that, Link," Zelda said. Link nodded. The Information told him that Demise's monstrous form was the Imprisoned.

"During your long journey, you've grown so much. You've learned wisdom from puzzles and traps, as well as knowing when and how to fly. You've gained power by honing and tempering yourself and your sword. And by overcoming the trials the goddess has set before you, you have found true courage. Now that those qualities reside in you, you are worth of wielding the power the old gods left behind for our kind. You can claim the Triforce," Zelda said. She extended her hand, and Link took it, kneeling down.

 _Valiant hero, you have endured many hardships and journeyed far in your quest to reach this place. Along your travels you have found wisdom, power and courage, and for this I shall bless your sword with the goddess's power. May it give you and your sword the strength to drive back the abomination that threatens this land!_ Zelda said, in a voice that was not hers. The three triangles on Link's hand shone brightly.

"That mark is proof that you are the hero of legend and that within you dwells sacred power. It is the mark of the Triforce," Zelda said. She leaned over, and drew Link's sword. She gently tapped the blade to Link's shoulders, and presented the hilt to Link.

"Link… this is a serious situation, but there's no stopping you. Go ahead," Zelda said. Link smiled, spun around on the spot, and presented the True Master Sword, the ultimate form of the Master Sword, blessed by the goddess Hylia herself. Link felt a strange tingling sensation in his hand, but only for a moment.

"Link, before I say another word, I feel like I owe you an apology. The mark of the Triforce on your hand is a symbol of the greatest power in this world. If you can obtain the Triforce, we will have the power to vanquish Demise once and for all. The problem is, among the countless souls in this world, only those with an unbreakable spirit can wield its might. It's impossible to know the true reason why the old gods created the Triforce. But I have my own theory. They created it, but they specifically designed it so that their own kind could never use its power. I think that may have been their way of giving hope to the mortal beings of the land.

"Which brings us back to you. To face Demise and give the land hope, Hylia needed someone with an unbreakable spirit. You are that someone, Link. The fact that no one was able to send you into a wreck by calling you a useless demon is proof enough. But spirit alone wasn't enough. You needed to overcome many trials to awaken the hero within yourself so that you could wield the supreme power. Hylia… I mean, I… I knew that, if it meant saving Zelda, you would throw yourself headfirst into any danger without a moment's doubt. I… I used you. I can't begin to tell you how sorry I am for pulling you into this, Link. But this is war, and the fate of the land hangs in the balance. I needed your strength to tip the scales in our favour… It is well intentioned and true. But not right. It does not excuse my actions. I am prepared to pay the price for what I've done. I will ensure that the seal holds by remaining here in this time, in a deep sleep for thousands of years," Zelda said.

"You don't have to do that," Link blurted out. But he knew the truth.

"Yes, I do. I can't say it enough, but I'm sorry for the way I involved you in this. But I had no idea of our heavy destiny, until the memory of the things before our lifetime returned to me. Before all this, I was happy just spending my days hanging around with you in Skyloft. I wanted that feeling to last forever. While it's true that I am Hylia reborn, I am my father's daughter… and your friend… I'm still your Zelda. When Demise is gone at last, there will be no more need for the seal that binds him, and then I'll be able to wake up. So I'm going to ask a favour… Will you wake me up when this is all over?" Zelda asked. Link took in a deep breath.

"There is nothing else I could possibly do before that. Because, once this is over, there is nothing else I would want to do without you, Zelda," Link said, shedding a few tears.

"Thank you, Link…" Zelda said. She leaned forth, and kissed Link. She drew back, and felt herself drawn to the pedestal in the room. An orange diamond appeared around her, sealing her as she was: head downed in prayer, arms folded… and a sweet smile on her face. Link wiped the tears from his face, and walked from the room, head held high. Impa was waiting outside the room, and sealed the door behind him.

"I see you've said your goodbyes… And now you must keep your promise. You must find the Triforce. I am sure that, to claim it, those wings of yours will come into use… I do not think for a moment that Hylia would sit back and allow you to claim them if they weren't necessary. You must return to your time. There is work to be done. I will watch over her here. You must go and fulfil your destiny. When next we meet, please do not ask me if I need the bathroom," Impa said.

"That's in my past. I'm sorry in… advance?" Link asked.

"…Forget I said that. Just go back," Impa said. Link stepped towards the Gate, and jumped through time once more.


	7. Call Of The Heroes

Link arrived back in the present, and turned to the old woman. No… he turned to Impa. Only one woman would have known about his stupid question.

"So you've returned… and I now see asking about the bathroom was an exercise in futility. Well, you have surely learned more important things. Zelda is behind that gate, sleeping without end. She is still alive and well. True to legend, you will need the Triforce to vanquish Demise. It is thought to have been hidden in Skyloft by the goddess. Sadly, that is all I've got about its location. Other clues are lost to the ages. I will spell out the conclusion, but you have likely come to it. The key to finding the Triforce must be in Skyloft. Go now, Link. Go forth and seek the Triforce," Impa said. Link nodded.

"Whoa there!" Groose called. "There's something I've gotta tell you, Link!"

"And what might that be?" Link asked.

"Well… how was Zelda when you saw her?" Groose asked.

"Skip to your thing, Groose," Link said.

"So, something bad happened. Gotcha. You're going to do something about this mess, and no matter how much I want otherwise, that is a dead guarantee. Link… I'm not going back. I'm staying with Grannie. We hate each other, but there's definitely the basis for a friendship somewhere…" Groose said.

"Yes, me cursing your guts every time I mention you in a sentence is a great friendship…" Impa called over.

"Nah, I'm doing what I want to do down here! There's a feeling in my belly that I have work to do down here. I don't know how to explain it. Someone's got to watch the Imprisoned fellow, and Grannie's not getting any younger. It's not the action you see, but maybe this is the destiny laid out for me. Get my meaning?" Groose said.

"I get you, Groose…" Link said.

"It's not so bad. Living in the sky was fine, but it smells just great down here. Check it out: Zelda and Grannie brought life to this land here. I bet the weakest sapling could grow into a beast of a tree in this soil. It'd brighten this place up too. It'd take a few years to grow, yeah, but I've got nothing but time from where I'm sitting. And that's the way I feel," Groose said.

"Wow… it's nice to see this side of you, Groose. When people ask, I'm going to say you're doing magnificent. Partner," Link said, holding out his hand.

"Thanks… Partner," Groose said, taking Link's hand, and shaking it.

* * *

Link landed in Skyloft, and walked through the Knight Academy. He walked into Gaepora's office, and waved to the headmaster.

"Hey, Link. More news on my daughter?" he asked.

"Yes… not something I want to talk about," Link said.

"Ah… well, I've been thinking, on another note. You've had destiny thrust upon you without warning, or choice. But I wish to help as best as I can. I'm a bit old, but old people have ways of being useful. Let me tell you some knowledge. Any requests?" Gaepora asked.

"Do you know about the supreme power the goddess sent up along with Skyloft?" Link asked.

"The supreme power… if you're talking about the Triforce, that's not a word I've heard in a long time… a long time. The Triforce has appeared in ancient texts, including a few times in texts you've read," Gaepora said.

"Ah, I remember it, now… the Triforce was one of the topics I didn't understand all that well…" Link admitted.

"But its whereabouts aren't illuminated in any tome. The Triforce is lost to history. Sorry…" Gaepora said.

"You did your best," Link said, kneeling down.

"Link… you must talk to the one person in the sky who is wiser than I," Gaepora said.

"Who is that, and why isn't he running this academy?" Link asked.

"Well, person is a bit of a misnomer… but note how I said 'sky', and not 'Skyloft'," Gaepora said.

"Oh, right…" Link said. "Now I know exactly who you're talking about."

* * *

Link soared through the skies, and pierced into the Thunderhead. Scrapper appeared, holding a giant pumpkin.

*Sir Shortpants! I don't know what you're thinking, but Lady Fi signalled me to get this!* Scrapper said. Link smiled, wondering what use a giant pumpkin would serve, but he soon found out. The massive Wind Fish Link was seeking leaped from the clouds, covered in scary little tentacles. Link gasped. Something was off. The Wind Fish leaped forward, and snapped up the pumpkin and Scrapper.

 _Boss of the Skies… …What? Great Spirit of the Skies… LEVIAS identified!_

Link was in the dark. Levias was a benevolent one… he would never harm a fly! But there went Scrapper in one gulp. And while Scrapper was a massive jerk to him, he wasn't taking that lying down! Link leaped into the sky, and spiralled around Levias. Link soared towards the odd tentacles, and pierced them with his sword. They burst into green goo, and the tentacles retreated. Another thing sprouted from the head of Levias. Link dived onto the head, and faced the… _thing_.

 _Now that's more like it! Ocular Parasite BILOCYTE identified!_

 _This thing is attached to Levias, and is known for its enormous optical structure. It controls the mind and body of its host, the creep! The Bilocyte's projectiles can be repelled by the sword. That seems very effective, and really awesome. Its weakness would be that massive eye… but those fins. That could make attacks ineffective. But can reflected projectiles be directed…_

Link stared down the Bilocyte. He stood his ground, and deflected three goo balls: one left, one right, and one forward. The Bilocyte was sent to the ground, and Link could slash away at the Bilocyte's eye. Bilocyte reared back, shot a ball, and leaned to one side. Link slashed the orb over to him, and defeating him with his own powers. Levias let out a mighty wail, and Scrapper was ejected from Levias's innards. Link was deposited on a small island.

 _Did you save me from that irksome pest that altered my behaviour? Thanks… but in future, LD-301 robots aren't very tasty,_ Levias said.

"He wasn't on the menu," Link said.

*Thank you, Lady Fi, for saving my life. Sir Shortpants, I'm never trusting you again! I'm going home. Scrapper is out, peace!* Scrapper said, retreating.

 _Well, the pumpkin soup I gobbled was most delicious. I thank you for it. Before she passed on, the goddess Hylia appointed I, the Wind Fish Levias, as the warden of the skies. And you are Link, if memory serves. It's nice to see you again… though where is that lovely bird of yours, Malon?_ Levias said.

"She's… become one with me," Link said. He spread his wings.

 _Ah. Shame, too… if I recall, Azure had quite the crush on her. Hm… your sword is quite curious. And I sense a silent power dwelling in that little frame. Link, you are the goddess's chosen hero. How interesting. I'm guessing you've come to hear about the Triforce,_ Levias said.

"Right," Link said.

 _As I suspected… As you know, an evil force attempted to take the Triforce for his own. The goddess did everything in her power to prevent it from falling into his hands. For the safety of all things, she hid the Triforce somewhere with the rock called Skyloft. However, its exact location is a secret. Even I do not know where to look. But there is a hint… you must play a song. It is known as the Song of the Hero. This tune is the key to revealing the secret location of the Triforce. The song is in four parts. I know one part. The other parts are known to Faron the Water Dragon, Eldin the Fire Dragon, and Lanayru the Thunder Dragon. You must learn the parts that the dragons know. I will teach you the last part. It makes it special, see?_ Levias explained.

"The Song of the Hero…" Link said.

 _Remember… where the fate of the world is concerned, we're holding out for a hero!_ Levias said.

* * *

The first place Link decided to travel was Faron Woods. He had already met Faron, and he reasoned that visiting her would be the wisest first move. He flew down towards Lake Floria, before hearing a familiar bird whistle.

"So close…" Link said. He looped around, and shot back to the Sealed Grounds. He saw Groose preparing the Groosenator again, who waved at Link as he flew. Link dived down to the base of the pit, and watched as the Imprisoned broke free of his prison.

 _The Imprisoned!_

 _This is the demonic vessel of Demise. There appears to be a previously unseen tail thing. We'd better make use of Groose's catapult. Using the 'attack its toes' strategy is the wisest move once more. After toppling the beast, remember to fly towards the head. The monster's evolution has reaped a powerful state, and using only the blade seems impossible… I wonder what else we can load into the Groosenator._

Link flew about, and slashed the Imprisoned's toes. This toppled the beast, and allowed Link to strike the Sealing Spike once more. The Imprisoned got up, and a large circle appeared behind the beast.

"What is that?" Groose asked. The Imprisoned roared, and began to float.

"Oh no you don't! Groose, feed him the Groosenator!" Link commanded.

"With pleasure," Groose said. He fired, and shot a bomb directly into the Imprisoned's mouth. The Imprisoned was sent into the pit, and Link slashed the Sealing Spike some more. The Imprisoned roared, and some crumbling noises sounded from the top.

"LINK! I'M OUT OF BOMBS!" Groose cried out. Link thought back to the tactics that came to mind.

"I've got you covered!" Link said. He hopped into the Groosenator.

"…Let's hit him with force!" Link said. Groose ran up to the lever, and pulled. Link felt himself launch from the catapult, and felt something in his stomach start rumbling. Used to take-off as he was, flying from a catapult was something else altogether. He landed on the Imprisoned, dazing him. Link slashed at the Sealing Spike, causing the Imprisoned to writhe and explode into scales. Link hurriedly began hovering, and dropped down to the base of the pit. He performed a Skyward Strike, and sent it back into the ground.

"Whew… shouldn't need to do that again…" Link said.

"Yeah… I thought we were goners… wonder what the next Imprisoned fight will add. Eyes?" Groose asked. Link shook his head, and flew back up to the Sealed Temple. He and Groose entered the room.

"Ah, so the beast is sealed once more… but the seal seems to wane each escape," Impa said.

"So next time he breaks out, I win, fly into the sky, and hear the whistle immediately?" Link asked.

"Let us hope it does not come to that. Have you found the Triforce?" Impa asked.

"I know where to look. I should be done before round four. All I need to do is find the three dragons and complete the Song of the Hero," Link said.

"It was wise to descend here… but the woods are completely flooded," Impa said sombrely.

"Eep…" Link said. "Let's hope I'm still good with swimming."

* * *

Link flew back to Faron, and landed in the pool of water. He didn't notice it earlier, but the place was flooded. He saw Kikwi floating about on lily pads. Link swam down, and went into the Great Tree. He swam up to the top of the tree's inside, and heard the Water Dragon Faron rear up.

 _Who dares to dip even a toe in my waters without my leave?_ Faron asked. Roared, more like.

"Link, Chosen Hero of the Goddess," Link responded.

 _Oh, I remember now. You're the young human who helped me recover from my injuries some time ago. Link, was it? Well, you certainly look and seem stronger since last we met. And that sword… you are clearly the spirit of the hero of the goddess! So… if my guess is correct, you're looking to learn a part of the Song of the Hero, correct?_ Faron asked.

"Correct," Link said.

 _That's all well and good, but I just can't go give away something that precious to every hero who shows up on my doorstep. I will execute a final test. There are more than a few irksome monsters running around as of late. I had enough of their strutting. I decided to flood the whole woods to be rid of those awful things. Every inch of greenery is submerged. So I will test you here, in this flooded land. If you're up to completing my task, I see no reason to not give you the melody you seek,_ Faron said. She summoned a blue orb, and sent it into the sky. Link ran out of the Great Tree, and saw the orb split into pieces, falling into the forest.

 _As you saw, I have split the melody among my Tadtones and hid them around the forest. Take this score I have here, and collect all of those musical friends. Find the Tadtones, and return. If you succeed, you are worthy of the Song of the Hero,_ Faron said. Link nodded, and dived into the water.

* * *

An hour or two later, Link had found and collected all of the Tadtones, and returned them to Faron.

 _Well done for finding them all. You are indeed worthy of being called a hero. I am a dragon of my word: I will teach you the portion of the song I know,_ Faron said. A blue light appeared in her hands, and that light shot into Link's head. Link spun around, and held his hand high. He had learned part of the Song of the Hero.

 _And… I had planned to keep these woods underwater. But your task is far from over… I suppose I will return the woods to their natural state,_ Faron said. _I will retire to my hall. You'd best be on your way too._

Faron dived into the water, and its level drained after her. The forest had returned to normal, and for that, Link was glad. Keeping a forest underwater wasn't healthy, or so he guessed. Link shot into the sky, and headed to another dragon.

* * *

Link dived down towards the Eldin Volcano region, and heard a massive eruption. He got sent to one side, and blacked out. When he awoke, he found himself in a cell. He looked about. He found his Mogma Mitts still on his hands, and could burrow under the jail. Link whistled, and sure enough, his wings were still around. He looked about. Some Bokoblins shrieked, and he used his wings as a form of attack. He flew about, and found a few of his items: his Gust Bellows, his Clawshots, his Whip, his Slingshot and his Bomb Bag. He looked about, and flew around some more, and up the volcano to its summit. There, he found the Master Sword.

"Now we're back in business… I wonder who's responsible for this…" Link said. He flew some more, and discovered a small hideout. He cleaned out the area, and found a treasure chest that looked filled to bursting. He opened it, and found his Adventure Pouch and missing items. He continued his flight, and looked for the Fire Dragon.

* * *

The Fire Dragon, Eldin, was relatively easy to find. He was located past an intricate door elsewhere on the mountain. Once Link was in the Dragon's Chamber, he burst from the lava, and started floating about.

 _A man of flesh and blood has walked to the heart of my burning hall! Now this is something!_ Eldin said. Link got on one knee, and bowed to the Dragon.

 _If I have the right of it, the mark you bear upon your hand is not just a fashionable decoration. There can be no doubt about it. The goddess has chosen you to hear the melody I have guarded for all of these years…_ Eldin said. Link stood up expectantly.

 _Listen well, human child. I will grant you my part of the Song of the Hero,_ Eldin said. He created a red light, and shot it into Link's forehead. Link spun around, and held his fist high. Link had been bestowed two parts of the Song of the Hero.

 _Oh, and, err… sorry about the earlier eruption. I may have, err… had a bit of an overreaction to something, and you were just too close. The skies above should be clear. You should be able to fly through them,_ Eldin said. Link nodded gratefully. He ran to a room with a clear sky, and jumped up in search of the third dragon.

* * *

Link dived down into the Lanayru Desert. He performed a fly-over, and found Golo the Goron. Link quickly resumed human form, and called out to him.

"Oh, hey, Link! Did you find that flame?" Golo asked.

"Yep, Golo," Link said. "Have you found anything on the Dragon?"

"Yes. Remember that passageway I was digging earlier? It's too narrow for me to fit. The Thunder Dragon… so close, yet so far!" Golo said.

"Thank you. I'll see if I can fit…" Link said.

* * *

Link soared over to the area Golo mentioned, and found the passage in question. He snuck through the passage, and found the Lanayru Gorge. Link walked up, and saw a pile of bones lying around a pillar, eyes glowing gold. Link chocked, and looked around the area. He soared into the sky, and looked for something… there it was! A clump of Chronolite! Link dived down, and summoned Fi.

 _*SCRLD301,*_ Fi said. With that, Scrapper came down to Link.

*Where do ya want this, Lady Fi?* Scrapper asked.

"Over by that pile of bones," Link said.

*I didn't ask you, Sir Shortpants… I mean, I'll do anything for you, Lady Fi!* Scrapper said. He scooped up the Chronolite, and followed Link to the pile of bones in question. Link activated the Chronolite, and the bones quivered, turning into a massive fellow. With a few booming coughs, he revealed his livelihood.

*I am out of here…* Scrapper said. *Weird blue rocks… yeesh.* Link rolled his eyes, and turned to the Thunder Dragon.

 _Oh, hello… I haven't had a visitor in… well, quite a while. You look human… so what reason do you have to come this far?_ the Thunder Dragon Lanayru asked.

"My name is Link, and I am the Chosen Hero of the Goddess. I would like to claim your portion of the Song of the Hero," Link said.

 _Link… not much of a name. How about… CG-LINK-03...?_ Lanayru asked.

"What kind of rename is that?" Link asked.

 _Ah… you don't like it. What a shame… so what can I do for you? Oh, right, that song… Well, I must apologise… I can't really help you… I'm quite ill. I'm in no shape to sing,_ Lanayru said.

"All of the other dragons gave me the song as Information… but I guess I couldn't overlook a sick Dragon. Do you know of any potential cure?" Link asked.

 _No… I feel so ashamed…_ Lanayru said. He tried to muster a yellow orb for Link, but Link turned it down. He wouldn't accept himself if he sat back and let Lanayru die. He flew up, and found a small dead tree besides some Chronolite. He went back in time, and found the tree in seed form. He dug it up, and found it as a Life Tree seedling: its fruit could cure any illness. It wouldn't grow in Lanayru… where else could it grow?

* * *

Link flew back to the Sealed Temple, and went back through the Gate of Time. He ran over to one side, and planted the seed in this past. Link went back to the present, and looked where he planted the tree. The tree had blossomed, and a Life Tree Fruit had blossomed. Link picked it, and flew back to Lanayru.

Link walked up to Lanayru, and presented the Life Tree Fruit. Lanayru took the fruit, and swallowed it whole. He shone a bright white, and roared. A massive drumbeat sounded, as Lanayru spun around, and held his fist high.

 _Now you've done it! I feel like a proper dragon again!_ Lanayru said in triumph, passing in and out of the Chronolite with ease.

 _Having eternal life is cool, but being sick while living forever is just not fun. Now, though, I will keep on charging a while more! You've earned this!_ Lanayru said. He created the yellow orb, and this time, Link accepted it. He spun around, and held his fist high. He had earned the third part of the Song of the Hero.

 _And as a proper thanks for saving my life…_ Lanayru said, holding out his hand, and summoned a shield. Link looked at it: it was blue, laced with a silver rim. On it was the yellow triangle pattern on the back of his hand, with a red bird underneath…

 _Yep. The Goddess's Crimson Glider… that's you on the shield, my friend. Now, go back and make use of the Song of the Hero!_ Lanayru said. Link nodded, and set off back to the Thunderhead.

* * *

Link flew back into the Thunderhead, and landed atop Levias. Levias looked up, and noticed him.

 _You've learned the three parts of the song? You've done well, young one,_ Levias said.

"Thank you, great Levias," Link said.

 _True to my word, I shall grant you the final part of the song… hup…_ Levias said. He focused, and shot a green orb into the sky. Link took it into his mind, and learned part four of the Song of the Hero. He spun around four times, and raised his hand high into the sky in triumph. He pulled out his harp, and began to strum. As he did so, he felt his mind begin to wander. The three dragons and Levias hummed the song with his harp, and Link felt the pattern of the song become his own.

 _Link… you must play this song in Skyloft. Only then will the path to the Triforce open…_ Levias said. Link nodded, and soared towards Skyloft.

* * *

Link landed in Skyloft, and saw a small symbol appear beneath his feet. He was at the foot of the light tower, and here, in front of him, was another gate to a Silent Realm. He played the Song of the Hero, and as he did, he saw a few visions.

An adventurer, holding up a triangle.

A magician, placing a stone into the forehead of a statue.

A champion, holding up what looked like the Master Sword in a deep forest.

A dreamer, playing a song for a giant egg.

A legend, pulling the Master Sword from a pedestal in a large building.

A boy, playing an ocarina under a large moon.

A woman, using a rod to bring dead trees to life.

A man, using a harp to change from light to dark.

A knight, dividing into four in green, red, blue and purple.

A sailor, crossing a massive ocean aboard a crimson boat.

A hearty crew, battling in formation against a large foe.

A hero, being turned into the size of a nail by a bird on his head.

A maiden, holding the Master Sword in a misty place not unlike the Sealed Temple.

A mariner, crossing the ocean with steam coming from his ship.

An engineer, driving a device on the power of steam.

And finally, he, Link, a demon, gliding through the sky. He was the only person he saw clad in red, not counting one of the crew of four knights, but he knew who he saw. His distant children, the people who would hold up his ideals against the threats that they would face. Touched by the sight, he touched his sword to the final symbol, and appeared in the fourth Silent Realm, Epona. He felt the Spirit Vessel appear, and looked around. He whistled, just to be sure… but noticed something behind him. His wings were just as magnificent, if not more so, than in the real world. He could fly around Epona, and claim the Sacred Tears using his wings. And good thing, too… the Guardians were not calmed by the Sacred Tears. Link claimed the fifteen Sacred Tears, and filled his Spirit Vessel. He walked up to the Loftwing, who spread his wings and disabled the Guardians. He turned to Link.

"Azure?" Link asked. Azure nodded, and spat out the fourth reward of the Silent Realms. Link spun around, and presented the Stone of Trials, the path to the Triforce. Epona dissolved, and Link reappeared in Skyloft.

* * *

Link looked down at the Stone of Trials. It slowly pulsed. Link walked around, and the Stone of Trials began pulsing faster and slower based on Link's movements. Realising what was going on, Link followed the Stone of Trials around Skyloft, and was led outside the cave he had to traverse to find Malon after Groose captured her. Smiling nostalgically, while still having a twinge of regret, he turned around, and saw a statue of a bird. One eye had a red stone, while the other did not. Link looked at the Stone of Trials. It was vibrantly pulsing, and resembled the other eye. Link put the Stone of Trials into the empty eye, and the bird statue revolved around to face away from Link. It fired a cannonball at Skyloft. After a few moments, rocks crumbled away, and a magnificent structure appeared beneath Skyloft.

 _*Master Link, my calculations indicate an 85% chance that the structure ahead houses the Triforce,*_ Fi said.

"And the other 15%?" Link asked.

 _*It houses another clue as to the Triforce's location,*_ Fi said.

"Let's hope it's that first one, then," Link said. He sprouted his wings, and jumped across to the building.

* * *

Link walked into the dungeon. His first sight was a tablet on the ground, which he quickly touched to get the Information on this place, the Sky Keep. Link looked around. He saw a tablet, and looked at the shapes on it. There were eight squares, which represented the rooms of the dungeon. Three of the squares were marked with the triangle shape on the back of his hand. He tried to pull out the blocks, but they were stuck fast. This was a sliding puzzle. He slid around the rooms of the dungeon, and created a pathway. He walked through the pathway he created, through a forest room and a room with Chronolite. Once he reached the end of the Chronolite room, he found another sliding puzzle. He marked the rooms he'd been in, and rearranged.

He backtracked through the Chronolite room and the forest room, and went through a heated room. He marked this sliding puzzle, and noted that this puzzle already had his earlier markings. He gave a slight smile, and entered the next room. Here, he met a familiar looking foe. This was a robotic pirate who looked like Scervo, but was instead a robot called Dreadfuse. Link approached Dreadfuse, and charged forward, using a similar strategy to Scervo to send him from the cliff. Link proceeded past Dreadfuse's arena, and continued past the dungeon. He had visited all of the rooms without triangles, and went back to another sliding puzzle. He slid around the tiles a little, and realised he could access all three triangles without having to use the sliding puzzle again. He did this rearrangement, and entered room with the blue triangles.

In this room, he saw a gate barring a blue symbol. He walked towards one side of the gate, and walked slowly into the corner. He spread his wings, and felt something odd occur. He found himself inside the room with the blue emblem, and touched it. He found himself in a sort of Silent Realm, though this had no name. He spotted a golden triangle ahead. He ran up, spun around, and presented the Triforce of Wisdom!

Link reappeared in the real world, and walked about the Sky Keep, through some earlier rooms. He found the green symbol, and walked around through to a long pathway. Here, he was barred inside, and went up against two Moblins with metal shields. Gliding around to their backs, his True Master Sword could easily defeat these beasts. He progressed, and shot down a few Bokoblin Archers, and thwarted some Stalfos. Next room along was a Stalmaster and some Cursed Bokoblins, which Link could easily take down. He touched the green symbol at last, entering the second Silent Realm. He stepped forth, spun around, and claimed the third piece of the Triforce, the Triforce of Courage!

Link took a deep breath, and continued on his way. He crossed the forest and Dreadfuse rooms, and entered the last Triforce room. He crossed over some rivers of lava, dodging Keese, and found the red symbol. He entered the Silent Realm, and saw the last piece. He spun around, and presented the Triforce of Power! Vanquishing Demise was now a reality!

Link appeared atop the Goddess Statue in Skyloft, and the three Triforce pieces assembled into a familiar shape in front of him.

 _*Master, I believe at this juncture that a prayer is required. The ultimate goal we have pursued is now within reach,*_ Fi said. _*Focus now, and wish with all your might for the destruction of Demise.*_

Link stepped forward, and closed his eyes in prayer. The Triforce shone with a bright light, and the Goddess Statue dropped from Skyloft. He heard the whistle that signified the Imprisoned's seal breaking, but that couldn't be helped. The Goddess Statue descended on the Sealed Grounds, and perfectly fit within the Imprisoned's pit. Dark light appeared around the edges, before vanishing. The Triforce's power had defeated Demise, and restored peace to the world. One thing left to do.


	8. Soul Of The Demon

Link entered the Sealed Temple, and walked straight to the chamber where Zelda was in rest. Impa and Groose smiled at Link as he walked past, and deigned to follow him. Link walked up to Zelda's diamond, and watched it shatter. Zelda appeared on the floor, and looked up.

"Link!" she said, walking forward ponderously. She fell down a few steps, and Link caught her. He pulled her up, so that he was now carrying Zelda in his arms. Zelda felt the closeness of Link, and nuzzled into his chest.

"Good morning, Link…" Zelda said. Link smiled in gratitude, and carried her around. Groose ran up to see them, and smiled.

"Welcome back, Zelda!" Groose said happily.

"Who's that?" Zelda asked sleepily.

"That would be Groose… the finest knight I have ever known," Link said.

"Not counting you, of course?" Zelda asked.

"…Either or, really," Link said. Zelda smiled.

"Hello, Groose. Whatever it is you have done, I thank you for it," Zelda said. Groose started shedding a few tears of joy.

"Well done, Link… you've done us proud!" Groose said. He walked over, and gave Impa a hug as well, probably in the joy of the moment.

 _*Hah… hah… hah… Think we're getting done so soon?*_ a familiar voice asked. The moment was shattered, as the detestable figure of Ghirahim appeared.

 _*This is all very touching, really, but I'm afraid I have to cut this emotional moment short. It's best for everyone if you forget about your friend. The little goddess… is mine now!*_ Ghirahim said. He walked up to Link, and waved his fingers. A black cloud appeared, and seeped into Link. Link gasped, as he felt himself put Zelda down in front of Ghirahim. Groose and Impa gasped. Link would have, too, but something had come over him.

His inner demon had come to play.

"Link! Think of the goddess! You are the Chosen One! You are not one of Ghirahim's demons!" Impa said.

 _*Forget it, old lady. This magic is strong enough to render Link as mine for a short while… and that is all I need. For you see, you have forgotten about the forty-first trick in the book: When your power is secure, destroy all of those pesky time-travel devices!*_ Ghirahim said. Impa gasped, but she was blasted aside by Ghirahim, as he walked with Zelda over his shoulder.

 _*I'll be taking this girl back through the Gate of Time to revive the demon king… and there's no one to stop me!*_ Ghirahim said.

"Link…" Zelda sighed. Link shook himself momentarily, and charged. Another blast, and he was knocked into the wall again.

 _*You've been so adorably dogged in your quest to get in my way, and as much as it has delighted me, I can no longer tolerate you nipping at my heels,*_ Ghirahim said. _*I don't have time to grind my heel into a worm like you…*_ He walked towards the Gate of Time. Groose stood his ground.

 _*Get out. Of. My way. Just. The sight. Of. Your hair. Is making me. Gag,*_ Ghirahim said. He kicked down Groose, and walked straight through the Gate of Time. As soon as he walked on through, Link was revitalised. The might of his curse was removed by Ghirahim's absence. He jumped through the Gate of Time after Ghirahim. He ran to the exit of the Sealed Temple, through to the Sealed Grounds. A diamond fence appeared suddenly, and a red line appeared between himself and Ghirahim, who was dancing around Zelda's body sickeningly. Zelda hovered up from the ground.

 _*I give you one last chance… Join my army, Link!*_ Ghirahim said.

"NEVER!" Link said. The red line dissolved, but not before pumping something into Link's body.

 _*Then hear my words, my hordes! The spell is almost complete! Until the demon king's return, you will keep that whelp from interfering! Die on his blade if you must… if I do not have the time to restore the demon king, you will fear my wrath!*_ Ghirahim commanded. Bokoblin after Bokoblin assailed Link's position. Link ran forward, and sliced the Bokoblins to pieces. He performed flip, dive and attack with his items. His wings were on full display. He threw bombs in gangs of five, he shot his bow, and he used his Clawshots. He focused his spirit, and the attempts to survive Link's attacks were doomed to fruitlessness. Even the mightiest of Ghirahim's forces, like the powerful Moblins, souped up Bokoblins, and defensive Stalfos fell like ninepins. There wasn't a foe that lasted his blade. He made it to Ghirahim.

 _*You're far too quick, boy!*_ Ghirahim said.

"Let. Zelda. Go," Link said, putting all of his energy into his command.

 _*Look, please, I realise that a simple child like you knows little of magic, but spells take time and a steady hand! Just wait quietly like a good little boy!*_ Ghirahim said in annoyance.

"No, Ghirahim. You must realise… this is your end," Link said angrily.

 _*You petulant brat… you've pushed me too far. I've waited my whole existence for this! This is my moment! You know what? Fine! If you're so intent on hurrying to your grave, I'll be happy to show you the way!*_ Ghirahim said. Zelda was sent high above the playing field.

 _*This time there will be no heroic escape. I was a fool to toy with you and let you walk away with your life before, but I won't make that mistake again!*_ Ghirahim said. Link levelled his sword… and Fi appeared.

 _*Master, may I?*_ Fi asked.

"May you what, Fi? I'm in the middle of something here!" Link said. He felt the Master Sword grow weight in his hands, and he was pulled back from the arena. Fi stood in the field, facing Ghirahim.

 _*I have been observing your battles with Master before now… and I know who you are, Demon Sword!*_ Fi said. Ghirahim exploded in a pattern of diamonds, and a large field was brought up high, holding Fi and Ghirahim only. Ghirahim had turned black, patterned with white diamonds.

 _*If only I'd put you in your place from the very beginning. Show a demon that he has the skill to rise up and he'll take that opportunity by the horns! Given my station, I had to maintain some semblance of dignity, so I let you run with your life… Twice, even. Such a guilty pleasure. But instead of scurrying away like any demon should, your so called Master just kept coming back. Again, and again, and again. I've let a mere child make a fool of me for the last time. I shall slay the greatest weapon known to the goddesses… I, the greatest weapon known to the demons!*_ Ghirahim said.

 _Sealed Grounds Boss… … …Demon Lord GHIRAHIM identified!_

 _This is the Demon Lord who leads the monster forces. He has a dark aura around his body. I must be cautious… he can fell me in a single blow. This is his true power, as the blade of Demise. No weapon of Link's could harm him… but there is recoil. I can drive him back! He will try to avoid falling… his attempts to take Link's blade won't work on me!_

Fi started circling around, sending Ghirahim backwards. Ghirahim had no idea how to cope with Fi's fighting style, and was knocked to a new platform. Fi dropped down to land on Ghirahim, plunging her sword form into Ghirahim's chest. Ghirahim dropped the field to the ground, and summoned a blade of his own.

 _There's a change in fighting style… that weak spot on his chest is an effective target. There is a 100% chance that he will block attempts on this area in standard state… I should parry away Ghirahim's sword! This should leave his weak spot open. Taking advantage of this weak spot will be my top priority. But parrying away the sword… that could take some doing._

Fi waited, and Ghirahim performed a Skyward Strike. Fi attacked the blast, and the two swords watched the blade go backwards and forwards between them. Ghirahim's sword was knocked away when Ghirahim failed to block the blast, and Fi took advantage of her opportunity to attack Ghirahim.

 _*You wretched sword!*_ Ghirahim roared. He summoned a massive sword, and levelled it.

 _Ghirahim has a new weapon… This sword can be broken! Ghirahim magically summons this blade… but his wounds have made the sword brittle. Destroying the core in Ghirahim's sword could destroy both the blade and him!_

Ghirahim attacked, which Fi dodged. Fi turned into a sword, and spun around on the spot, attacking Ghirahim's sword repeatedly. She plunged herself into the ground, in a massive display of power. She approached Ghirahim with a crest, and then summoned a golden orb. Ghirahim was drawn into that orb, and a massive explosion of power sent him into the ground. Ghirahim had fallen to the ground.

 _*This is… this is preposterous! Driven to my knees by such a girly sword? Laughable!*_ Ghirahim said. _*No matter how many times we clash together, I can't prevail. But remember… I am not incapable of winning.*_

"NO!" Link cried out. He ran forward, and Fi resumed Link's sword.

 _*YES! While I battled that little wench, the ritual continued to play out… The demon king shall now devour the soul of the goddess and resurrect in his full glory!*_ Ghirahim said. Zelda started to cry out in terror, and Link tried to fly after Zelda. He was repelled by the darkness, as the familiar shape appeared. The Imprisoned was on the loose. He roared, and swallowed a stream of golden energy from Zelda. He knelt down, and drew in a cloud of pink mist.

 _*Don't you see? It's all over! You and your kind have lost! This world and everything in it now belong to darkness!*_ Ghirahim gloated. _*They belong to my master!*_

The shape of the Imprisoned had shrunk, to about Link's size and shape. He was coated in ebony scales, but had a brutish face now, with a livid white scar on his forehead. His hair was a fiery red, and probably on fire. His hands were massive claws, which he inspected. Ghirahim bowed before this figure.

 _*Welcome back to us, Master,*_ Ghirahim said. Demise sent out a burst of dark energy, and hit Ghirahim. He pulled him to his side, and converted him into a black-hilted blade. That hilt looked familiar… Link inspected the hilt of his own blade, the Master Sword. Sure enough, the hilts were identical in all but colour… and Demise's extra spikes. Demise turned to face Link.

 _So you are the chosen knight of the goddess. Intriguing… I go by many names. Death's Herald, the Avatar of Oblivion, Deathbringer, the Person of the End… but they all reach the same point. If you must call me by any name, call me Demise. Though you shouldn't need to… I doubt you will speak after today._

 _So the goddess lowered herself to a mortal existence to keep me imprisoned. How pathetic. This bag of flesh pales in comparison to the magnificence of her previous form,_ Demise said. He swung his sword, and Zelda was blasted higher into the sky. Link gasped, and saw something in the corner of his eye. Groose had run in.

"DON'T WORRY! GROOSE HAS GOT THIS!" Groose yelled. He dived, and caught Zelda.

"Thank you! Keep her safe… I have to destroy this little Avatar of Oblivion," Link said.

 _Hm… so you and the other human would stand before obliteration to aid the goddess, would you? Curious. All the humans I've ever seen were weak things. Insects, shivering under rocks and ready to pack their bags and run in terror at the sight of me. When last I walked the earth, they did little more than scream and cling to the hem of the goddess's skirt, mewling and praying for her to protect them. How amusing to think that you could have ever been one of them…_ Demise said.

"Humans are not weak! There are things humans can do that gods could only dream of!" Link said.

 _Ha… aha… ahahahahahaha! You grow more fascinating by the second. I never imagined I'd meet one of your kind who wished to stand against me in battle. Very well. I shall prepare a place for us where distractions will not bother us. If you still have the courage to face me, seek me there,_ Demise said.

"You will see the Crimson Glider in battle… before the day is out, only one will wield a Master Sword!" Link said, levelling the Master Sword.

 _Well said,_ Demise said, levelling his own Master Sword. Fi and Ghirahim appeared beside their masters, and leered at each other.

"It's all up to you, Link! Oh, and Grannie says that the grease wad has yet to completely absorb Zelda's soul! If you act fast, you have a chance!" Groose called out.

 _Is that so? How… amusing. I'll relish this challenge. After all, you'll be the last foe I face to have the honour of having a chance of victory!_ Demise said.

"I know you can do it, Link!" Groose said. Demise touched his blade to the ground, and created a black pillar of light. He vanished, leaving a small circle for Link to follow.

"Groose… if I don't make it, keep Zelda away from Demise!" Link said. He jumped into the sky, performed a dramatic loop, and soared head first into the black hole.

* * *

Link appeared to be soaring in a blue sky. A pool of water served as the place for Demise to stand.

 _Ah, so you have decided to meet your end in battle after all. It pleases me greatly to see such misplaced valour, human,_ Demise said. He swung his sword, and the pool of water he stood on vanished. All that was left was the infinity of the surroundings, and the two of them. The Angel, hovering in place with his massive wings. And the god, simply standing in the defiance of gravity.

 _Take a moment to appreciate your surroundings, for where we fly now shall serve as your eternal tomb. The hate for the gods that has boiled in my veins… You will taste all of it in the bite of my blade! The only question left is how long you will manage to remain standing before I take your life. Let's try to keep things interesting!_ Demise said. _And when you do fall, know that your world and everything in it is mine to dominate… mine to subjugate… mine to rule! When you lie dead, take solace in that your friends and kin will follow, as I wipe all who oppose me from the face of this world._

"No more words," Link started.

 _"_ _Let's end this!"_ they said in unison. The clouds turned dark.

 _DEMISE_

 _This eternal being has conquered time itself. Skyward Strikes will be impossible to perform in this realm. The Master Sword will be the only weapon that can harm Demise. No single standard attack will harm him… perhaps repeated slashes will do the trick. Strike when Demise charges his Skyward Strike… though he will block all blows near his sword._

Link glided towards Demise, and performed a few slashes. Demise swung a mighty blow, which Link had dodged. Link appeared beside Demise, and slashed a few times. Demise swung around at Link, which Link looped around. Link charged in, and stabbed again. Demise held his sword aloft, and Link slashed one final time. Demise was sent flying back. He resumed a ready stance, and held his sword aloft. Lightning struck the blade, sending it on electricity.

 _Wow… that sword looks dangerous. Hitting it will send me into an electric shock. Planning attacks so that striking it does not occur is critical. Hm… I see no reason why I can't have an electric sword of my own, though. If I ready a Skyward Strike… I can call upon lightning myself! Let's just hope Demise doesn't strike in the meantime, though…_

Link flew a long way from Demise, and held it aloft. Demise shot a bolt of lightning, which Link dodged. That was too close… but Link charged a lightning strike. Link shot straight forward to Demise, and shot his lightning. Demise was stunned, leaving himself open to attacks from Link. Demise charged a Skyward Strike, and send it to Link. Link felt electricity course through his body, but he shook it off. Lightning struck his blade, and Link slashed. He hit Demise, and slashed at him some more. Demise spun around in space, and began to level out. Link spiralled about, and stabbed into Demise's chest, with a sword lit alight with electricity.

Demise quivered in space, and revolved to face Link. His sword disappeared, and the Crimson Glider hovered in place.

 _Extraordinary. You stand as a paragon of humankind, demon. You fight like no man or demon I have ever known. This is not the end… My hatred never perishes! It is born anew in a cycle with no end! I will rise again!_ Demise said.

"And I will rise again, to see your goals never come to fruition!" Link said.

 _So that is your wish… so be it. The blood of the goddess and the spirit of the hero will be bound to my curse. So long as the incarnation of my hatred exists, your kind will be eternally followed by him, dooming your kind to wander a sea of blood for eternity!_ Demise said. _The suffering of your descendants… is on your head, demon._

Demise dissolved into white dust, and vanished into the sky. Link was left with his sword, to hold and absorb the demon king.

 _*I have confirmed the eradication of the demon king. His residual consciousness has been absorbed into the Master Sword and is sealed away.*_

* * *

Link reappeared in the Sealed Temple, in front of Impa. She looked upon him with a slight smile on her face.

"You have done well, Link," Impa said. She pointed behind him, and Link turned. Groose was standing there, as was Zelda.

"Link… thank you. I think it's over…" Zelda said. "Finally… it's all over." She burst into tears, and Link walked up to her. He scooped her up once more, and held her tightly.

"Nice going. You guys were totally amazing. This tale will forever be known as _How Groose Saved The World_ … featuring Link and Zelda," Groose said. "…Nah, I'm kidding. I'm sure historians will write of it as _The Legend of Link: Crimson Glider_."

"Emerald. Link's the Emerald Glider… and you are the Golden Knight," Zelda said.

"Wait, Golden?" Groose asked.

"I can see a new figure… Groose, you stand before me, with a golden aura. You have obviously proven yourself…" Zelda said. "It would be a crime against the goddess to see your deeds go unmentioned."

"Indeed. You have my thanks as well, Groose," Impa said.

"Wow… I am so glad I could be useful… and I could see things turn out OK," Groose said. "Ready to head back home, guys?" Groose asked.

"Of course, Groose. We'll be right behind you!" Link said.

"Good. Don't want to keep Grannie waiting too long," Groose said. Fi appeared beside Link.

 _*Hylia… or perhaps I should call you Zelda. It pleases me to know of your safety,*_ Fi said.

"Fi… is that your emotionless voice I hear?" Zelda asked.

 _*Emotionless… Master, I have a matter that must come to your attention,*_ Fi said.

"What is it, Fi?" Link asked.

 _*You have successfully protected the goddess reborn and defeated Demise, fulfilling your role as the hero of legend. My purpose is complete. I must ask that you dissolve our arrangement as master and servant,*_ Fi said. _*Drive the sword into the pedestal here, and I will return to the sword for a sleep without end.*_

"What?" Link asked. He set down Zelda.

 _*Master, you have achieved the purpose you were chosen to fulfil. Please, set the sword in the pedestal and bring the goddess's mission to an end. Our necessary companionship has come to an end,*_ Fi said. Link walked around the Gate of Time, and up to the pedestal Fi indicated.

"In here?" Link asked.

 _*Yes… and tell Scrapper… no. It's for the best if he didn't know,*_ Fi said. Link looked at Fi in shock, before she returned to the blade. Link pulled out the Master Sword, and drove it into the pedestal. And there it would remain, until his descendant would find it. Link wondered if Fi would speak to them.

 _*Link… my purpose was to obey the command of the goddess and lead you on your quest, chosen hero. When I first awoke, I perceived it merely as serving my function as a servant to Her Grace. However, I consider the information on our time together among the most precious data I have on record. I cannot understand human spirit, Link. But here, at the end of my journey, as I prepare to spend the rest of my life in isolation, with heroes who may or may not ever know I exist… I have a feeling I cannot identify. I have insufficient data to draw a conclusion, any conclusion, from this, but I believe that you would call this feeling… happiness. Our partnership is at an end, and even now, I can see you desperately desire to finally reunite with the special one you so feverishly hunted throughout your quest. Before I return to the sword, I want what there is a 99% probability of being my final words as the ones I have recorded many times over the course of our journey… It is my turn to say this._

 _*Thank you, Master Link. You are the greatest human I have ever known… may we meet again.*_

Human. It was a long time since Link was called one of those. But Fi was gone now. And she had already chosen her final words. Link turned, and descended the stairs, to find that Impa had refused to come back in time.

"Why won't you come with us?" Zelda asked.

"There is but one reason, but that reason means that I cannot accompany you, no matter how much I desire it… this is my time. This is my place," Impa said. "And time must flow a certain way."

"I know that, but…" Zelda said pleadingly.

"Zelda… she can't come with us. Don't worry… I am sure you will see her again," Link said in comfort. Impa nodded. She knew Link knew her secret.

"Return to your own time. I will take care of the gate once you pass through," Impa said.

"Impa, I do not want you to remain here… all alone…" Zelda said. "Come with us… please!" Zelda said. Link guided Zelda to Impa's side.

"At the command of the Goddess, I came through time to protect you and aid the fight to prevent the world's destruction. The last remnants of Demise are decaying within the sword. Someone must watch over it. Fi is a magnificent warrior… but she cannot fight Demise on her own. I do not want Demise to threaten the world… or you… again. This is the nature of the task given by my tribe. As a Sheikah, a guardian of the goddess, I gladly welcome my duty," Impa said. Zelda's head bowed down in sadness.

"I shall watch over the Triforce. Its power is too great to leave within the grasp of man. Dependence on its might is an invitation to disaster. When it has served its purpose, it must be secreted away to lie dormant once again… the knowledge of its existence hidden from mortal history. These words were ones the goddess once told me, long ago. I remember them well. I'm sure you do, too," Impa said. Zelda nodded solemnly, and pulled off one of her bracelets. She offered it to Impa.

"Do not despair, Zelda… you and I will meet again someday," Impa said, putting on the bracelet. "Until then… there is someone who needs you more than I." Zelda turned around, and looked at Link.

"Yeah… I guess so," Zelda said. She turned around, and smiled at Impa. Her blue aura was one Zelda had been taught, but today was the day she finally mastered it. The two looked between each other, before Impa opened the Gate of Time. The three figures crossed through it.

* * *

Back in the present, the three figures, Link, Zelda and Groose, turned to watch the Gate of Time dissolve into dust. Behind it stood the old woman that had helped Link and Groose so often. They ran up to her, and Zelda followed slowly. She saw her aura. The blue aura of Impa.

"Impa…" Zelda said.

"Yes… Zelda," Impa said. The four figures grouped together, smiling.

"See? I told you we'd meet again," Impa told her. She leaned backwards, and dissolved into a rainbow dust of her own. It seemed her time was up… her duty was no more. Zelda's bracelet dropped to the ground.

"Impa… thank you. For everything," Zelda said.

"Grannie… I'll miss you. I'll miss you criticising the Groosenator as I built it. I'll miss your constant ramblings about how Link is the hero… I'll even miss how much you kept pointing out each and every one of my failures!" Groose said.

"Are you sure you two were friends?" Link asked, hiding his tears. The door behind the Master Sword opened, and the three looked on. The scenery of the Master Sword was absolutely stunning, with the foliage visible behind it. A true sword in the stone.

* * *

After the defeat of Demise, the cloud barrier had dissolved, allowing the Loftwings to fly between the surface and the ground. Zelda and Groose wasted no time in being reunited with Azure and Gerudo, leaving Link without Malon. With a loud caw, Link's attention was drawn behind him.

"Oh, hey Malon… so does that mean…?" Link asked. He whistled Malon's Song. The wings had grown once more.

"Oh…" Link said. It seemed he would be destined to glide again. But he felt just like he had before all of this had started…

"Zelda!" a voice cried out. Link turned.

"Father!" Link said, getting down one knee.

"Dad?" Zelda asked, turning around. Gaepora approached Zelda, turned her, and hugged her.

"Groose!" Two voices called out. Groose turned, and spent time talking to Cawlin and Stritch, his two friends before he fell to the surface.

"Link?" Zelda asked, having finished talking to Gaepora. "Can we talk… alone?" Link spread his wings, and carried Zelda up to the Goddess Statue. Zelda took a few moments in quiet respite, and Link started idly playing the Song of the Hero. From the look in Zelda's eye, she was likely seeing the sorts of things Link saw.

"Link… as a child, I had always dreamed of a world below… a wondrous land. I wanted to feel the breeze on my skin… I think I want to live here. I always want to feel this solid ground under my feet… never have to worry about falling from a great height again…" Zelda said. "And you, Link?"

"I'd like to stay down here, too. It's… nice, I suppose," Link said. Truth be told, the situation he found himself in was getting him a little bit flustered.

"Tee hee. I suppose we can stay here… start a family… start a new race, down here on the surface," Zelda said.

"Starting a family is good," Link blurted out. "I think our Loftwings are doing the same."

"Nice to hear… Link, will you protect me? For as long as we live?" Zelda asked.

"I would never dream of abandoning you."


End file.
